TASTING AN ETERNITY
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: UP9:There are 3 types of bloods, feeding off them are demonshead to the clan is lord battousai whose ready to mate. What if one year a new blood was form, the most delicious blood u desired? Battousai wants itand so does his clan. BxKyum yum demons
1. Demon lord battousai

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

**-**Fhb-

BxK

Syn: There are 3 types of bloods, which are all drank upon by the demons clan, head to the clan is lord Battousai a god whose ready to mate, but one year, a new blood was discovered, they called her consecrated virgin, Virgin Kaoru…what if his urges are on her? BxK

-

-

Chapter 1- **_Demon Lord, Battousai._**

_**-**_

_**-**_

_Murder considered as one of the fine arts_

_(quoted: Title of Essay)_

_**-**_

_**-**_

"Good morning!" his voice was loud, echoing over the dead of silence that had fall upon the thousands of women gathered. They all bowed, "Good morning milord" females of all ages spoke, voices in a soothing obeying manner. A cheeky smirk grew against his handsome features. Red head lord to this field of propagating females, was Demon Lord Battousai Himura. A legend which seem dead, but yet not forgotten in the memories of those who manage to engage a stare of death with him. He raised two slender fingers in an upward movement, and with the sudden disturbance of ki and air, the females stood in synchronized timing. He looked around feeling his belly grumbling, he needed food and fast. 'Which to chose, hmm!' he thought racing his fingers over the pretty raven heads. Seeing shy, and modest beam bolder than bolder, he smirked another one of those sneaky smirks and raised a slender finger to her.

"My little one!" he called to her, his voice soft and curb appealing.

She looked around and then pointed to herself, "me milord?" she asked uncertainly. Battousai nodded. Curtly she walked upon the stone path which was lead to stone chairs for higher lords.

She walked up the cobblestone steps and bowed before her majesty.

"Stand" his voice was suddenly colder than ice and gripping your heart in a wrench.

She quickly stood uprightly and presented her features for him. He inspected her for a moment, her eyes were black, beaming she were a dirty blood, the lowest of all bloods. Snarling in contempt, he raised his hand and two men pulled her away from his site.

"Milord, what should we do with this peon?" the robust soldiers asked, bodies rippled and tight with bulging flesh.

"Hmm- ladies?" he asked the crowd of women…

They pushed their thumbs down and immediately the young woman screamed begging her master to give her a second chance.

"Please milord-milord pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!" she screamed, hollow it was and he knew exactly what to do.

"- KILL HER!" he spoke, not giving a goddamn who she was. Heeding their lords instructions, the young woman was taken to the shadow realm to be fed amongst the baby demons.

The females cheered unanimously in full toss. Battousai smirk: 'the smell of young blood is most appealing at dawn'

-

-

An: Wee more surprises and adventures in this ficcie! Two chapters are already written. In fact the real truth, is this chapter was five pages long, but I split into 3 sections and found that it was working out! But don't hate me, I will update if you promise to review!

Please add me to your fav author lists if you care! . I sound like some damn lost and found doll.

**Fhb quote 2003 © : write for joy, write for pain, write for relaxation, write for life!**

**PLZ, REVIEW ME! AND I SHALL UPDATE!**


	2. Sacred virgin, Kaoru

****

TASTING AN ETERNITY

~Fhb~

BxK

~*~

**__**

Chap 2- - - - Sacred Virgin, Kaoru…

~*~

"The last temptation is the greatest treason: to do the right deed for the wrong reason"

(quoted by: Murder in the Cathedral, Act 1)

****

~*~

So much women dead…

So many to be killed and feasted on. Lust and craved for! So much anarchy escapes! It is -madness---Battousai's sweet madness!

Enjoyed and sardonic lust which dances in his lecherous eyes, rocks ones soul in thick clouds of fear. Constricting you from the very breath which makes you endowed to him…

He is barely touching you and he captures you anyways…

'Why?' a beautiful girl asked herself. Daring to battle him, daring to ask why so many unnecessary killings and deaths. Her artic eyes caught the late afternoons rich saffron which slit her eyes in golden folds of troubles. Her eyes seemed to reflect all her uncertainty which thumped consistently keeping her in great enigma.

Looking into the forever artistic sky, she sighed. Propping her head with slender snowy fingers, she felt the world fade with the very whisper of his name… "Battousai".

Many women of her village and the Woman's Right committee had all for some apparent reason been missing, abducted and taken away to god knows where. In deed it troubled her a great deal that her friends were leaving with such short notice of knowing themselves, but it hurt her more when she reflected they were more than just friends, they were her mother, sister and guardians which molded her into a perfect sacred Virgin. Though she lacked the conventional skill of a customary female, she still had to admit she knew how to survive if given the chance to. 

This goddess-like woman was respected deeply for her ability to transcend good among her people. It was quoted in legend, that if a female is to be born of two foreign bloods, she shall bring with her the five most powerful virtues, 'innocence', 'morality', 'purity', 'wisdom' and 'hope.' The five virtues were said to be embedded in her soul, where she radiates the most daring, enigmatic, and explicable, desires, emotions, capabilities and conclusions in one or in life. She was said to be the next messiah, and so, many were left in doubt as to whom she might be until she was born. When the virgin broke blood of her mother's womb to breath the air of black on this accursed Earth, it was said the heavens shone on her, all twinkling blue, the colour of the messiah's eyes. On her neck from a babe, was a strange pattern which she herself was in doubt as to what it might be, the closest she got was an intersection of lines. An "x" in other words, but embossed in white on her neck.

In all her life, the sacred virgin has never been touched by any man! Not even her father, the sacred virgin was said to be so clean that she was more cleaner than any archangel itself. Her eyes were the most attractive part of this young woman, because, when you saw her eyes, you would become mesmerized and dumbfounded by her suddenly red thick lips, dark tall lashes, artistic arch of her slender brows, raven-inky hair, and melancholia pink cheeks. She was simply a most beautiful woman, a woman men had grew selfish in wanting. Sensual thoughts had trance them, instead of the real reason why she was called the sacred virgin. Men cared nothing but her body and eyes. The tools which ignited crimson fires, as the fires of the seven hells. 

It was because of men, that she was mentored by women all her life and never had eye contact with her father. In all her life, she never saw another man, and when the grave day came that her father had entitled her to a fiancée, she suddenly grew frightened and backed off. She had never seen this man, and was very uncertain of how he would be able to woo her, if she knew for a fact he would be amused at her and be beguiled by his flickering hormones. She sighed heavily, she needed to speak with the females whom sheltered her from the other side world, those who dedicated their all for her and her protection. 

'The messiah must live' they would emphasize…but who was she, when she didn't even know herself!

Now all her friends are captured by Battousai, a viperous warrior of the Netherworld, where demons, vampires and everything which projects the illusion of animosity onto man reigns, bores, and dies! It is both a heaven and hell, and those of this locals land can only be protected if their virgin stays confident of who she is, and she successfully maintained that for seventeen years, until today… the day her father was leaving for serious issues in the other lands…

Being a noble's man and a father was hard, more of the reasons people would attack and target him. If she were to lose him, then she would allow insanity to claim her! 

"Good bye my sweet heart!" he bade her!

Her eyes sadden and bright blue which maelstroms of positivity claimed, dullen for what seem the first time with uncertainty and negativity. This time her heart did not lament! 

"Papa!" she whispered placing a hand over her heart. Her hair went flying into the winds making her image stuck in time. As Kiojiro looked on at his daughter, he thought she looked so much like her mother, but what had separated them, was the burning aura which had suddenly flare before his very eyes. He could see it, and could only gasp at how she maintained it all in. What was she planning?

A reverie was made in his mind and it would haunt him in his sleep as he would reminisce the strength of her aura and the tale behind it!!

'Good bye, my child!'

Kaoru closed her eyes and whispered, "Good bye my father---just please---forgive me!"

____________________________________________________________________

An: good, bad, yearning? Well then, hope you guys like it. I know I have some spelling errors but don't be too harsh, I'm only a kid! Well please review me, (fhb pouts: please??) The next chapter is slightly more vulgar and contains some adult statements! (sensual stuff)

Well thank you for reading if you did/didnn't not like it! Thanks anyway!

****

Fhb quote 2003 © : write for joy, write for pain, write for relaxation, write for life!

Please review!! 

**Home**** [****1]****[****2****] [****3****]**


	3. Inexplicable emotions

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

Fhb

BxK

**_Chap3- - - - Inexplicable Emotions…why?_**

****

_I will try to account for the degree of my aesthetic emotion. That, I conceive, is the function of the critic…_

_(quoted by: same, II:3)_

****

"Assemble my guards!" she spoke when her father had left!

"Yes milady!" Yuki nodded!

Taking up the long gong stick, she lashed it in the gong! It echoed into the entire courtyard!

The soldiers which were all dressed in ebony suits looked up at the raven head daughter of their king! Her eyes were veiled and voice extrovert.

"My guards who have served my father so well, I request of you to do me a huge favor, it may not be understandable now, but it has to be done!" she paused and looked up at the sky, it was already late afternoon! 'Daddy'

The guards saw their princess seem to be in deep thought of some sort! An internal battle!

"I want you all to, ATTACK MY FATHER" the young woman ordered!

"WHAT?!!" the guards were shocked!

"Do not kill him---that is all I emphasize!" she spoke blandly!

For some tense minutes chatter swept the courtyard where confused guards slowing began taking heed at their lady's proclamation.

They obeyed and got on their black stallions and ran into the west chasing the young woman's father

"Forgive me, my father---" she whispered

--

--

--

Seventeen young lords sat on thrones watching females dance for them. Lord Battousai, Lord Sesshoumaru, and God to the young lords' were God Unix who seem to be somewhere in and out of the party

Lord Sesshoumaru, brother to Battousai, was a demon who grew quite different! White hair, amber eyes not sure and a crescent on his head made him look gorgeous! Many lords indulged and feasted on the many meats which so freely gave themselves up to their lords. Who wouldn't thought the cocky lords? They were all gorgeous, especially Lord Battousai, who was commended to have the best and most daring of beasts coming to him

True, Battousai was greedy, but he was not a cheap demon! He was respected for his legacy of breaking the undead and reliving as a demon, but not any ordinary demon, a demon which loved feasting on hot rich blood. He was insane of the coppery-creamy scent of blood. But his body started becoming unusually acceptable to the females,-----for some reason he withdrew---he wanted to accept one and to claim her! But these women couldn't withstand his god like love dance. But who knew, there were so many females on the grounds, that one would do him just fine---the question that bothered him most was which one of them? And what were these strange feelings?

'Am I ready to accept a woman?' he wondered. He decided not to think like that, so he stopped and looked on at the females.

These females----all he saw were bodies----blood----love-----gorgeous love----he heard her screams----her gasps-----he heard her.

"BUT WHERE??" he shouted, making everyone stop and look on! Pissed that he was the center of attention, he flew off. Walking into the forest, he stood next to a lake, he watched his reflection and the reflection of the sparkling heavens. A blue star twinkled in the ebony heavens, stressing its most brilliant shades upon him! It endowed him with inexplicable emotions, which seem to taunt him! Taunt the feelings of mating a total possibility!!

"Listen to me, god of demons, I aint gonna mate with any one, if it's anybody who needs to get a woman, it's gotta be you, so leave me alone you freak!" he disrespected the head of demon gods, God Unix!

'And so he chooses his fate!' the lord thought, 'and you will be punished for your words! That you are to be punished for!' the god thought!

In the forest was a standing figure watching him. He could hardly make out if it was male or female, but all he remembered was it running forward for him with speeds faster than Sesshoumaru.

"My lord" the female called her lord! Battousai was numb!!

"My lord!" she begged. Seeing that Unix had chosen to taunt him some more, he would defy Unix! Breaking her head in one quick blow he cursed:

"I will not be conquered by you! I WILL NOT BOW TO YOU! I AM A GOD MYSELF YOU FOOL!"

--

--

--

**Please don't go deleting my fanfiction. I have few fics which I treasure and this is one. This fanfiction may have implications not suited for children, but you must understand my friends that this fic is in the only location it can be situated in. The R- rated section. Please I beg, this fanfiction is suggestive, but it does not portray explicit sexual material.**

**--**

**--**

**--**

An: Yes, and if you're wondering about Sesshoumaru from Inuyasha I am referring about him! I made this fic to compete with Defying the rules in the name of Love---but who knows if it will be as nice as that one! This fic is supernatural---It does refer about demons and sacred virgins-- well, give me a review pretty please!! Updates coming Soon!

In December--!

**Fhb quote 2003 © : write for joy, write for pain, write for relaxation, write for life!**

REVIEW!

**SPECIAL THANKS to reviewers from chaps 1 & 2**

**(Chap 1)**

** Blue gal- **Thanks for the comment, but this unworthy hitokiri needs to improve her writing potential.

**Minty pop- **Thanks---for reviewing a couple of my fics. The big fic would be --Playing with the devil, ne? Yes, I wrote that fic with my little heart, when I was a tad bit tender in this fanfiction field. So no--if it sounds---funny, well the first couple chaps, you know why. Thanks for comment, I appreciate it so much.

**Maystrom-** Long time no see. Where have you been other than celebrating a thanks giving with your relatives/family? Well I hope you had fun and thanks for the critics view, its well appreciated. I learn from those stuff--but ekk--flames--no. We cry with those. Thanks again Mayo, I appreciate it so much…

**Amethyst orbs**- Konnichiwa, how are you? Thanks so much for reviewing and adding me to your fav author lists. You're so very kind and I really really appreciate it. Sniffs--you're so kind, and I'm so lucky I got a friend like you. Thank you

**Human chew toy- **For the love of the children I have updated. Actually when I read that email I laughed my heart out and shook my head saying I just have to commend this dude/dudette for making me laughing so much. Thanks again for your review--it's well appreciated.

**Sophie-chan**- I updated--see. . (Mine you I had school and that week was particular crucial since I had exams and stuff).

**PoPiar**- Thanks sooooooo much for reviewing. I appreciate it a whole whole lot. Down in this lil heart of mine it is. Please tell me what you think by giving a comment. All the best my friend…

**Sailorsun1**- Thanks for reviewing and updates are up and running so please review. Pwetty pwease?

**Angie**- Well hows it going? Is it a so-so fic like I see it? Or do you see it differently. Comments are welcomed and updates are up so please review and thank you for your comment.

**Chibi-binasu-chan**- Thank you very much for reviewing me. No problem take your time--is okay and stuff. I shouldn't have been the one to harass yuh when you were making your site, so again I'm very sorry. And if you read this, I just wanna say thanks for being a pal chibi-chan.

**Angela**- I'm flattered, thank you very much for that comment. I hope you can leave your email so I could at least thank the person behind such a burning-cheek comment. Again thank you and please review again my friend.

**_Extra special thanks to: _****Sakura-Butterfly: **thank you for your time, support and kindness. I appreciate everything you've done and all the reviews you've tributed for in the past. I hope we can become good friends, for you see to be a great one on the whole for just reviewing my work, and its not even as good and some of the ppl on You make me feel well deserved, and I'm very happy I have a friend who can appreciate me that much. All the best and may god bless you my friend. Fhb

- I know it can be better and trust me I'll try real hard. Thanks for inputting a statement--

**Thunder sister**- Kenshin's very evil and stuff, and I think his character can make the girls go wild a lot. He's doing quite a lot with me, so he'll do it to this field of females. Thanks for the review, all is appreciated. Good luck with your fics coz you seriously need to update…

**Kaoru gal**- was sup? How are yuh? Thanks for the comment, I really appreciate and I hope you leave your email next time, okay my friend?

**Chibi-Battousai**- I know is a lil confusing but sorry, I didn't intend for it to be that way…but thanks for liking it anyways, that's real cool to know. All the best.

**Kamimura Kaoru**- Thanks for reviewing me. I really appreciate it a lot. Well take care my friend-- r/r

**Nina**- thank you for reviewing, I appreciate it a lot. All is appreciated. I will update Playboy and the teacher soon, okay? Thanks again.

**Aku-goddess**- was sup girl? How's life-? Hey how come your phone never works? Was that girl? Anways, thanks so much reviewing--I appreciate it a lot.

**Amber embraces sapphires**- your name is so kiwai. I like it. I hope this satifies your hunger to know… thanks again and do review.

**Battousai BEDS Kaoru**- wow--love the name. Hehheh---, thanks a lot for reviews you gave in past. Thanks a lot. Hhehe--I know I can write more, its my lazy fingers--bad fingers…well thanks again girl.

**Sepia Shadowress**- thank you so much for the review, I hope you liked the chappie. All the best and take care.

**Aglaia102**- Well, I hope its going interesting still for you. Coz I dunno anymore…well thanks for reviewing, I appreciate it and do review again.

**Fanfiction wanderer**- thank you for adding me yr fav author lists and thanks so much for the review. It's very much appreciated. I hope the fic is alright to you, and thanks again.

**Chibilover2000**- Hehehe--yes, he killed her for he thought she was dirty, as related in this chapter, he loves rich creamy coppery blood. Funny guy, I guess that's why I brought Kaoru in the fic. Well thanks for reviewing now. All the best.

**Gip-k**- hey how are you? Yes it is odd--but, I guess--well, I dunno. Well thanks for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

**Joel**- thanks so much jo for everything. I know its short but I worked on it throughout the fic. I guess this third chap is no better from 1st chap. Huh? Well thanks and do review. All the best--

**(Chap 2)**

**Blue gal- **Thanks for reviewing this chapter. I appreciate it and the fact that you like the way how the fics going. Thanks so much and god bless. R/R

**Minty pop- **I hope you like the update. Please r/r. It will mean a lot to me. Thanks so much for the review and god bless.

**Bob-san- **Sorry I don't have AIM. -- I'm not sure what you were asking me, were you asking… thanks for reviewing and god bless.

**Sunnisha- **I stink at writing my friend. I don't have potential like some people out there, I wish I did. I'm sure you write very good. You shouldn't say your writing isn't good, coz I'm sure its very good. Well thank you and god bless.

**Tsuki-san- **Hello, how you be? Cool? I'm hoping to finish this fic. And badly Playing with the devil. So yeah, I wanna finish this. Thanks so much for reading my work--I can't believe my fav description authoress reviewed me. Me? Ha… thanks so much Tsuki-sama.

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru- **Oh I hope it wasn't too sad. I hope your like this chap and thank you very much for reviewing me. God bless.

**Just a tomboy- **not sure what you were saying my friend, but thanks for dropping in. God bless

**Thunderstorm2- **Oh, well I'm sure it's very good and I'd love to hear it if you ever have time. Well god bless and take care.

**-- -**Thanks, and I will continue. Well take care…

**None ya!- **Awww, thanks so much. I feel deeply flattered. Please place down your email. I hope to contact yuh, if you would like. Thanks again my friend, take care and god bless.

**Popiar- **ok, and I did update. See my friend. I hope it was okay. So thank you for your time and review. All is appreciated.

**Mika- **Turning nice? that's an understatement. Battousai is evil and he won't just to endow to Kaoru no matter how innocent she may appear in this fanfiction, or how you're looking at her. But I promise things will be settled nice at the ending of the fic

**Aglaia102- **I hope you liked what happened even though the chapter was real short. Thanks for your patience and time. All is appreciated, may god bless you my unique friend and take care, okay?

**Angela- **Opps--didn't the email only until now. Very sorry, don't hate me, I will email yuh--okay? Well thanks for your time, its so nice of you. Take care…

**Battousai-crazy64- **Thank you, you're the first person to say I weave my words nicely. I thank you a lot, coz it makes me feel warm inside. Thanks so much my friend, take care now.

**Sakura-butterfly- **Did you like the update? I hope it was satisfying. Well thanks for your time and patience. May god bless you.

**Kaoru gal- **Thanks so much for reviewing I appreciate it so much. I hope you like the update. Thanks for your time and patience. All the best and take care.

**Human chew toy- **Thank you so much. I really feel special, and I'm glad I have a friend like you to tell me. Is so kind of you. Take care my good friend and may god bless.

**Man of steel- **Hey kiddo, was sup? Thanks so much for everything and stuff. I really appreciate and thanks for the review. Take care and god bless you babes

**Gip-k- **Hey, was sup, how are you going? I hope you're alright and stuff. Thanks so much for the review, I appreciate it so much. Thanks for your patience, time and your being there. It's all so nice. Take care and enjoy the holidays mel.

**Califpinay3001- **You find I use big words? Hmm--never realized it. Well if I unconsciously do, then that would have to be my mother's doing. I took for her side. But don't ask me about my knotty latino curles. I just dunno where I got that from. Thanks so much for your time and everything. I really really appreciate, god bless you and take care.

**Maystrom- **Yeh true I should have said what happened to them. You're a good and very observative friend to realize that. I'm glad I have such a friend. Well thank you and take care my good friend

**Happy Holidays 2003 to all.**

**Please review**


	4. Pearl blue dawn

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

Fhb

BxK

**_Chap4- - - - Pearl Blue Dawn_**

****

_"One man's word is no man's word; we should quietly hear both sides"_

_(Goethe- German poet, novelist, and dramatist- 1749-1832)_

****

**"K**aoru, may I speak with you in private my lady?" asked Yuki who seem to be confused and uncertain from her lady's careless and direct orders.

"Of course, please sit" Kaoru directed for the old woman to sit.

The old woman drew a deep sigh and looked at her young mistress. "My lady---something's bothering you, is there?" she asked, a film of uncertainty in her voice.

Kaoru bowed her head and nodded. "Yes…" she whispered most incoherently.

"What is it my dear, I'm here for you---so please, tell me what's bothering you" Yuki begged leaning forward in curiosity…

"Yuki, I've known you all my life, and you really are a great friend in my heart. But sometimes, I'm not sure if I could allow myself to tell you what's bothering me, when I know it may affect you." Kaoru paused, "I'm sure you're confused as to why I ordered my father's soldiers, his most trusted men, to attack him? Isn't it insane to see his own babe grown to a tender age such as this where I can make an order which would be set against him?---sighs I am dearly sorry for what I did, but I do not regret it. I have thought long and hard about my choices in life. I am not willing to allow Battousai to steal my family from beneath my feet." she spoke looking at the old woman with a raw deflation.

"Kaoru Kamiya, the girl I have served all my life, would you come out and tell me one and one, what this all about? I do not wish to be rude my lady, but this is high nonsense, what are planning, hmm?" Yuki spoke with severity and a strand of bitterness.

"I am planning to find Battousai, free each and every female in his field, and become happy once again. Does that answer your question in the most blunt retorting?" asked Kaoru, eyes a shade of midnight velvet blue.

"This is preposterous. This is an outrage, this is completely out of the question. I will not allow you to ride a path of uncertainly to a warlord who is capable of anything. Do you know what he does to the females he captures Kaoru? Do you know what would become of you if he finds you? Do you?" Yuki asked harshly

"Yes, I do. But I must try, for it because of you and all of the other women that I have learned what determination was. You also taught me that I am the messiah, how can I be anyone's salvation when you won't even give me the chance. You thought me everything from morals to sin, but how can you ever know I really learned what taught me without ever giving me the chance to practice it?" asked Kaoru, she was a strong fighter and Yuki saw she would have to become harder on the girl.

"Kaoru this is no game. This can very well be a life and death situation. Any woman which has become part of the Battousai's propagating field of females, has become his dirt-slave for life. Do you want that my lady? Do you want to have him to touch you and make you marred? If that is to happen you will begin to write fate, for the fates are under your control. Who knows what devastation shall wreck. How will we, your people…survive? Are you forgetting, that is it because of you, we are here, and if for some reason something was to go bad, very bad, then who knows what will happen. I can not allow you to go to him" Yuki spoke, her voice dropped in degrees low.

"I am not asking you to go, I am going myself with or without your permission" Kaoru aware.

"Are you insane, first you attack your father and now you wish to go to the Netherworld? Oh---and what about your fiancée, what is he going to think----hmm? What has happened to you my child, where have I gone wrong the past few days?" Yuki cried falling on her knees…

"Silence. I have heard enough. One, I am not going to be married to a man I know little of, two I attacked my father so he would not have permission to enter this land and see my actions as they follow and three, nothing has happened to me. I am perfectly sane, just angry that Battousai has chosen to take my family, the people who gave me sight in this world." she ended, a lecherous shade saturated in her eyes.

"I--I-- see…I now understand you" she paused, "it must be hard, but are you positive you want to do this?" Yuki asked, brows furrowed in deep query.

"Yes…I'm most positive" Kaoru whispered…

"Very well. If this is what you wish to fight for, then so be it. I will be at your side my lady, and if there is anything I can help you with, please ask forth now" Yuki spoke…

Kaoru's heart was full of a warm glow. Her heart fluttered perfectly and she felt the glee that was rushed through her veins.

"Oh thank you Yuki---you are such a life saver" she hugged the old woman who patted the young girls back in mild uncertainty. Kaoru was that daughter she never had, and letting go was the most painful to do…to live with, to feel.

'May kami be with you my child' Yuki shut her eyes and asked the heavens to not forsake her.

"Well now, what do you know about Battousai?" asked Yuki withdrawing from the younger woman.

"Um, I know he lives in the West, and um, he's a boy (she giggles) --urh, um and he's dangerous and likes a lot of pretty girls?" she weakly smiled.

Yuki placed a hand over her head and shook it, "iyahhh--- my dearest child, Battousai does not live in the west. The sun rises in the East, since the Nether realm does not like light they forbid themselves from that location. In the west the sun sets, again, it's more light , and no vampire wants to arise to such a bright afternoon. The Nether world is closest to hell, it is around the forsaken river which joins from the East of the Earth and goes down into the south and into hell." she paused, "There are eighteen paths to the Netherworld. Each path was established for the lord of that vicinity. Battousai's path is however a little more different" she whispered

"What do you mean?" asked the young girl confused…

"Well, though his path is one of the eighteen, it's---well not discernible from the mortal eye. So--the only way to get into his realm, is to drop by the female slave union. This will be a seven day journey into the South. I will guide you so far, but the rest will be up to you. The next thing, is Battousai is a very hungry dirt lord. He only wants fires from women. If he can get it easily without a fight, better for him. He usually has his friends, who are other demon lords of his clan, come over to his place. Because of their unique gatherings, Battousai gets some of the most audacious females you'll ever see. Mine you, they are the higher bloods" she spoke

"Okay, I'm totally confused, what in god's is the higher bloods, every body is the same, ne?" she asked uncertainly

"I'm afraid not, especially not for the demons. They believe if your eyes are colored you're a higher blood. There are three types of bloods all based on eye colours, black and brown eyes are the dirtiest, green and grey are considered the moderate bloods, blue and any other freaky shade which makes the demons turned on, is considered the highest blood. But your eyes Kaoru, I'm afraid you may become a new specimen for him to look at all together. Your eyes are not blue, it is---a confusing shade that even I myself find doubt as to what shade it might be." she ended…

"I see…seeing things through your eyes now, I'm suddenly deprived a bit on entering the South." Kaoru spoke looking at the pictures on the wall of her friends.

"There, there my child. I will always be here for you. Have you decided how you're going to display yourself ---your eyes at least for him and the other lords?" Yuki asked

"No, I wished I didn't have such eyes. Aghhh! It's really a distraction. I'm so angry--aghhh---why did I have to be so weird? Why couldn't I have green eyes?" she shouted in anger, not realizing the small tornado of sparkles which maelstrom around her.

"Mi-mi-mi- lady" Yuki whispered in dread…

"What?" Kaoru looked up angrily with suddenly green eyes…

"Oh my god" Yuki muttered.

"What?" Kaoru asked again.

"Your eyes----it's--it's--it's green" Yuki spoke in disbelief.

"Get out of here. Is it?" she asked and ran to the mirror. In disbelief Kaoru saw her eye colour distinction.

"Wow--who knew I had powers. I totally rock " she grinned in the mirror…

"You're telling me, I believe we found your new passport not mention disguise in the Nether realm" she smiled…

"Who knew Yuki, who knew?"

--

--

--

Rations, attire and water had been prepared for the long journey into the South. A seven day journey which would give a young woman some time to find her inner strength. At pearl blue dawn she rose to her feet. For the first time were her eyes unveiled and it felt great. Her black attire which was quite long and baggy, seem to catch the dust on the path she walked. She covered her head with a black scarf which would wrap around her mouth whenever she felt she needed to hide her features.

Kaoru and Yuk sat on the bench awaiting the carriage. In minutes time the carriage arrived. The young girl smiled when she saw the horse, she placed a tender hand on the tired beast and smiled. The animal liking this sort of treatment and the young woman, nuzzled closer to her, making her giggle most sweetly…

"His name is lightning" the coach spoke.

"Oh---such a pretty name" she smiled, and for the first time did she look into a man's eyes. The man smiled. She waited for him to feel an attraction but none came. Her eyes were working. 'Excellent'.

"--Uhm, ---Mindi, come here" Yuki called to Kaoru trying to hide her real identity from the guard.

"Whose Mindi?" Kaoru asked…

Yuki twitched a bit and showed Kaoru her knuckles, "oh--oh, silly me. I'll be going now---as Mindi, nice meeting you Lightning, don't forget I'm MINDI" and with that Yuki pulled her inside.

"Really?" Yuki asked

"What, I didn't know I was gonna be renamed." Kaoru spoke and with that the journey began. The carriage traveled into the South, daring to hide from the rising sun which bore in the East, and the setting sun which died in the West. As the day would die, Kaoru would feel the night's true icy breath. She enjoyed the new sights, but inside she was scared. She had learned enough on Lord Battousai. Sufficient to keep her alive.

"Is there anything else you would like me to do?" asked Yuki…

"Yes, that fiancée of mine, I want you to find him a distraction. Tell him I am not well if he comes to see me. Make the excuse well my friend, I believe I learned everything in the book from you." Kaoru grinned.

"Very well" Yuki made note in her memo.

Kaoru's pen raced across her paper each day as she recorded what she saw and how she felt as the journey seem to soar on it's wings.

_Time goes by and again I see that same sunset that I saw yesterday. The adventure is scary, the emotions are inevitable. I must fight for my family, if I don't, then who will. Battousai must be stopped, and it seems fate chose me…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Battousai's eyes flew open.

I feel her, she is approaching…she is so near… so very near…but "where?" he got up looking over the dark realm.

In the highest tower of a castle, whose enormous magnitude was supported by the cliffs, met a the forsaken river and a daring dark water sea. The hungry and coarse waves of the sea banged against the cliff in full toss, making bit by bit of rock chip into the sea. Battousai got up detangling himself from his mindlessness. Walking to his balcony, his black curtains blew in his face giving him slight privacy. He placed his hands over the balcony wanting to feel her so bad. His dreams of her had not stopped. He wanted this catalyst. He wanted the female which controlled the Earth so tentatively.

He closed his eyes and tried quieting his body. Maybe being patient would help. Finding an inner peace, he began slowly forming her image, she was hazy at first in his mind, but bit by bit he could see her ---feet? In slow motion her body began downloading properly to his mind…

And as quick as sound is heard, he saw her and her face was lost in a hazy glow…

"ARGGGGGGGGGHHHHH" he screamed…

"Listen to me most certain virgin, wherever you are, wherever you hide, trust me, for I shall find you and make you mine for all of an ETERNITY" he screamed to the ebony night…

--

-- **This fanfiction does not contain explicit sexual stuff. It contains suggestive themes and some intones to violence, but no explicit sexual stuff!! Please don't go deleting my fic, it means a lot to me. Deleting someone's fic for no reason, especially if this R-section allows, sex, violence and done inexplicit, then we're safe. Plz don't find fun in deleting someone's fic, they spend a lot of time on it and for you to break that, is to break part of the writer who is trapped on words. Please…have a heart, I do beg!**

--

Dear Readers,

Thank you for your time and patience on this chapter. I know the chapter could have been better but blame me for the fact I'm a late comer and don't follow my schedule (if there is such a thing). To all those who would like to know, each of my fanfiction portrays Hitokiri Battousai when he has 1 scar. Or none. I do not like Kenshin with two scars, it signifies that Tomoe was his, and seriously I don't like that woman. This story shouldn't be too long, but who knows. I will please ask for your support and help by reviewing. No flames but I will allow constructive critics' statements.

So I hope I clarified why Kaoru made her father's soldiers attack him. (to make him never know she left to go to the Netherworld).

I don't know a lot about demons and any information on them is welcomed. I know sufficient information on vampires, but I'm kinna sticking with demons. I am also looking to make the fic for this fanfiction, if anybody has any pics of demons (mine u I'm not demonic---really) it would be nice.

--

**NEW FANFICTION: (female hitokiri Battousai account)**

**_- The Hitokiri and the Pacifist- _**R section of Rk Romance/drama

**EXTRAVAGANZA UPDATES: (female hitokiri Battousai account)**

- Playing with the Devil- chap 17- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

- Lethal Beauties- Chap 2- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

- Bakumastu's Best Romance Novel- chap 2- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

- Power of Love- chap 2- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

- Teenager Getaway- chap 2- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

**Under Fhb account Updates:**

**- **It's Getting Hot in here- chap 4- R section of Rk Romance/Drama

**Fhb 2003 © quote: write for joy, write for pain, write relaxation, write for life…**

**Please review.**


	5. Freedom in reluctant acceptance

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

Fhb

BxK

**_Chap5- - - - Freedom in reluctant acceptance…_**

****

_Those who deny freedom to others deserve it not for themselves and under a just God cannot long retain it…_

_(Quoted by: Lincoln, Abraham 1826-1865 16th U.S. President.)_

'Look into my eyes…yesss ----yessss…..look into my eyes little one. Feel my animosity---feel my strength….feel me….Mwahahaha!'

Let me drug you in my arms teaching you what it means to taste irises…let me teach you little one…let me in ways no man can convey to you, let me hold you into a world where being beautiful is unconditional….let me have your heart, ------and teach you a dance so foreign to your humanity, it will become more shock than understandable…

Let me have you…

Let me have you VIRGIN, LET ME HAVE YOU…

I wanted you…

Touch you where your innocence reigned free (heart), touch you where you were known consecrated (heart). Your image can not be brought to my dark racing mind, as I all try to do is find your face within. Yet my rage and hate doesn't make matters any better, it assist your loss of imagination within me…

I hear you breathe and hear you talk to yourself…you find yourself confused and tired. A burden you so indulgently agreed upon taking. Why must you fight and walk with nothing more than innocence which will become tainted in animosity arms…?

Know this, the world is not mine, weather it be good or bad. Man and demon will always fight for they are unconsciously never content, I can feel you in a land where I can not yet reach you. You draw so near and my heart is on brink of anxiety. Must I jump or must I run for you, I will have you virgin…that I will. I am no lord---but a God, and with a God comes great things, horrible, but great…

--

--

--

What is this? You draw so near little one…yes…come to me…Mwhahah--nearer…

--

--

--

"Come-come-come-come" a pale echo of a stray masculine voice full the large area of damp darkness, one in which stray dull glows of gold enlightened a bit.

A pungent scent filled the room and the young woman who heard such lonely voices and was situated in a place no girl should be, felt the chills of fright. Her heart twisted and turned and her stomach failed to stop flipping in apprehension…

"W-Whose there?" her gentle voice sifted the animosity within the air…

Her bright blue eyes, ones no man, no woman, no beast or beauty could have was solemnly hers, which pierced fright of a young child whom saw great horror. Bright big eyes of liquefied blue darted from one crevice of darkness to the next, confused and perplexed at where she was she bit her lips and heard the most terrifying noises…

"Arhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh--------------milordddddddddddddddd" a blood curling scream of a young woman bombarded her sanity, and anticipated her confusion a great deal.

Stumbling backward, she began running into the wrong direction. She found herself running into an eternal soft darkness, where screams were hollow to void, and humanity forgotten. In a world so primitive to called darkness or death, she set her gaze on a burgundy light in the distance. She gaped forward, trimmed slender legs taking her to this strange light. She ran with all her might and felt as if an eternity was bounded on her petite form. Stopping, she assembled her breath and watched the light. Looking on curiously, she didn't seem to quite understand what was happening.

As if she was to be tortured by cruel gods, she felt a breath on her neck, one which exhaled the most demonic things, known eminently by the hands of animosity. A pulpy thread of saliva soon fell on her shoulder which slid down her shoulders. This young maiden, who lived all her life in surety and security was suddenly engulfed with fear, and spell-bound to this evil power. The adrenalin was on, as her heart pounded rapidly singing a low tale of 'no way out'. Clenching her eyes tightly, she felt what made her gasp and gap in shock. The young woman dazed and bedazzled, weak and traumatized, stumbled back and was claimed in his arms, he watched her harder and harder, more vigorous with each turn. Her eyes lazily fluttered, weakly she responded, her voice dying…nothing but strangeness and fright succumbing to her…and in her daze and bedazzlement, the scene was suddenly broken to angels who were bright lights, ones in which spoke like the voices of twinkles and harps, and commanded in a trio for this force of evil to stop, pushing an invisible shield over her, the dark-force no longer could intoxicate her…

"By the power invested from the fates, heavens, sacred virtues and both foreign bloods, we banish you, the evil force of darkness to begone of the consecrated virgin for all time…" spoke the trio and with that, a light broke the darkness and sent the consecrated virgins eyes opening a fluorescent aqua colour. She ascended into the air and spun in rapid circles, screaming very high-pitch-like, an energy beam blasted out and consumed the entire scene white, one in which was known as the light…

"ARHHHH" she screamed…

"Milady…milady…are you okay?" frantically asked Yuki, her hands trembled from age and fright…

The young woman gasped for air, confused and shocked as ever. 'It was a dream--' placing a hand over her neck, she felt no mark---no puncture of the skin. Closing her eyes, she whispered in realization her once capture's name… "Lord…Battousai".

Yuki in shock and hurt, caught the devil's name. Blinking back the truth she was presented, she hugged her lady and heard her cry…

"It was horrible Yuki…" Kaoru sobbed…

"Milady…maybe you shouldn't --" she was halted by the young woman…

"Though it was horrible Yuki, it persuades me nevertheless to free these women whom he so selfishly claim for his own greedy want. Why must he cause pain and bitterness on these innocent women whom deserve to live for the better…and not for the worst. I must help these women…besides…even if he can try to reach me in my dreams, I will always have my friends helping me" she backed up, a watery smile on her face…

"What friends?" asked the old woman curiously…

Kaoru turned from her and looked at the heavens… "my friends from up there" she shut her eyes and smiled… 'thank you my friends' she thanked…

"Kaoru…maybe you should be getting some shut eye" Yuki yawned…

"I'm not tired. You rest, you need it my friend" she smiled.

The old woman nodded and went straight to sleep…

Kaoru closed her eyes and whispered a good night to all of nature and the heavens.

--

--

--

Young warlord, who feed his dreams and desires by beautiful creatures, laid on his bed fixated that he lost his contact all thanks to some very nosy angelic whatevers…

Stupidity was a sin, especially when it stared right back at one. To Battousai, it was his downfall, a great part of him would suffer it, something he wish he didn't have to endure. He laughed out cynically, hating his stupidity and mistakes. Why hadn't he pulled her from her dream? And again, why couldn't he see her, but feel her yet never claim her?

He laughed crazily, his laughter echoing the many halls of his castle. Getting up slowly, he descended from his royal bed, and exited. Placing on a black silken robe, he began walking down the tall flight of steps. Many creatures of darkness ran on the ceilings and walls. Pictures of great demon lords framed the bloody-black red walls. Spider-webs adorn his home and gave no mortal surety, but to a demon, this was home, sweet home. Tall pillars coordinated along the pathway keeping the mighty roof of the castle from falling. He felt lonely walking down his halls. Lost and defeated, to "SOME STINKING ANGEL CREATURES--" he screamed. His face red from his vexation. He clenched his hands, his blood boiling and shooting to mars…

Gritting his teeth a red aura began flaring around him (just imagine Goku and the dbz aura thing). He heard loud drums and felt even more pissed. an: someone at the door Hurrying it along, large doors of twenty feet or so armored in black steel and spikes were opened. There in front of him was Lord Sesshoumaru, who bowed in respect. The young red-head lord lightly bowed back: "what do you want Sesshoumaru?" asked Battousai, his words deep and aggravated.

"My brother, what has happened?" asked the young lord

"Nothing" Battousai turned away but only felt eyes piercing into his back…

"You're a pathetic idiot, Battousai" spoke Sesshoumaru

"It takes one to know one" spoke Battousai who kept walking…

"You know why I am here" Sesshoumaru spoke more offical

"Actually, I can't say that I do" spoke the aggravated lord

"A young female is taunting…" he paused seeing Battousai halted with a small inward gasp.

"All evidence point that you know who she is, and you're the criminal that she's taunting" informed Sesshy… (an: his name is so long--yet he's so cute, ne girls?)

"I don't really know what you're talking about?" spoke Battousai in a 'I-don't-know' voice…

"Liar, every god could feel her…could taste her blood. We all felt her Battousai, or have you forgotten we all are linked and are demons? Once there is a supreme blood, we will ALL share in the wealth of this blood, and that is final in the Unix court of demons" shouted Sesshy.

"Heh-heh! Mwhahahaha! Say what you like you fool----as far as listening and godliness goes, a god does not listen. I am a god--not a lord, but a god, and I tell you Sesh, I don't listen to cowards like Unix. The immature bastard thinks demons will always share in the wealth of what they have…besides, I have nothing Unix or the demons clan could want" he lied…a evil smile on his features…

"You'd lie wouldn't you?" questioned Sesshy

"Lie? But I wouldn't. As from a demon to another demon bredrine, I give you the truth and nothing but the truth. I can assure you it must be the witches or warlocks performing some very powerful spells…must be…" Battousai lied on…

"Hmmm…very well. I shall believe you, but if you lie I swear I will be your new enemy" he spoke deeply and with that began walking out…

Battousai looked at the demon in disgust, 'keep walking you selfish stupid demon…keep walking…that's it---out you go stinker--out!'

With that Battousai went back up the stairs and to bed.

--

--

--

The day had finally reached. I was suddenly no longer a sacred virgin, but more preferably a normal girl. It felt odd knowing I would be meeting other normal girls. The slave trade was often for girls who had no purpose in the mortal's realm, who did some pretty wicked things, often times those who committed serious crimes were penalized by coming to the slave trade. And for those who were spotted by the demons, they were brought forward first.

I felt so nervous. My heart beating out wildly in inexperience of this new journey. Steeping out the carriage, I could see the slave trade of girls assembled in the distance. I swallowed the lump seeing some thorough-bred looking girls. I turned to Yuki when I felt a small tap on my shoulder.

"Milady…I guess this is goodbye" she whispered so sadly…

I never felt like a lost kid, only until today. I felt this bond between Yuki and myself, one in which I could call a maternal role. She was always there for me, giving me right direction…crying as she watched me grow, and then giving her last cry to see me go. I would cry if I was her too, but I didn't, I did it for us. I hugged her and consoled her, "listen Yuki---I promise I won't die…" I whispered…

"Oh, it's not that, that worries me…" she cried some more…

"Now, now, please don't cry. Be strong. Remember what you told me?" asked I…

She nodded. "To never cry when it comes to the hands of acceptance…" I spoke on…

"Kaoru…my little girl, -----(sighs) please…be--be--be, careful…please my little angel" she kissed my forehead (an: A very motherly and daughterly role is happening)

'Thank you' I thought to myself…

"Good bye Yuki…" I whispered…

"No--Kaoru, not good bye, it's see ya soon, okay?" she bade

"Cool. See yah, Yuki-kachan" I bade with a blink of one of my eyes…

She gasped…

I ran to the girls, feeling heavy and yet empty. Why couldn't I spread my wings and fly for the dream I had going on for me? Acceptance was often a stink thing to accept at times…

Walking with an emptiness which churned against the walls of my stomach, I felt like jumping when someone called out at me.

"You--you" they shouted…

I looked up. I pointed at myself…

"Yeah you, if you're part of the slave-trade then get into the carriage" spoke a tall man in dusty grey clothing. I stupidly nodded and ran into the carriage. I bumped up into a green eye girl, who seem to have all of her emotions filmed across her face.

"Sorry" I whispered

"SORRY? I am Misao Machimache, Master Ninjitsu rose and here you are, clumsily bumping up into me, do you even know who I am--messing with perhaps?" asked she

"Urh, didn't you just say you were Misao?" I asked…

She grumbled a bit allowing me to laugh.

"What's so funny?" asked she hastily

"You" I smiled amused.

"Gosh, at least somebody has the last laugh" she spoke sarcastically.

My eyes softened and then knitted, "I'm sorry" I confessed

"Th-yeah right" she teased, a proud cockiness on her face

"No really" I swore…

She seem to digest what I said for a few moments, biting her lips and watching the caravans ceiling…

"Hmm …then prove it by saying lord Battousai is… stupid" she demanded…her words devious.

"With pleasure" I spoke. Misao could sense the seriousness in my words.

"LORD BATTOUSAI IS S" a hand flew over her mouth…

"Are you mad?" ordered Misao…

I removed her hand… "but didn't you--" I was cut in by Misao

"Forget about what I said, don't you know you could be killed for saying that?" asked she

"No--I honestly didn't know that" I swore…

(Sighs) "It seems as if you're kinna backward with him and stuff aren't you?" she asked. I nodded.

"Then why didn't you read the book they gave you…?" she asked

"Didn't get one" I confessed.

"Weird---did you sign in?" she asked curiously

"No…why?" I asked

"Uh-oh, you're in trouble. The demons are very specific esp. lord Battousai. When he finds himself great chicks, he wants to find out everything about her, he even tries to get her sisters and female relatives" she spoke…

"Sick…" Kaoru seem disgusted…

"Hey--that's my man you're speaking about" she seem perky about it…

"Joy…but really---is he as they say he is?" I asked

"How is that ---err?" she inquired

"Oh --I'm sorry…I'm Kaoru K-- I mean Kaoru Neko" I laughed… Misao arched a brow, 'okay now she's getting freaky'

"How is he what Kaoru?" asked Misao

"Evil" one word sent a lot of things through Misao's head…

"Do you even know who he is?" she asked angrily, somehow hurting for him.

"I know very much he is a creature of animosity and is no more than a rotten dead cur" I spat…

Misao seem angry…but then she watched Kaoru's innocence and honesty. She also noted the amount of guts she had to be speaking to 'the' Misao Machimache…

"You know what Kaoru, you're cool---how about we hang…you know in the trade?" she asked gingerly

Kaoru scratched her head a bit… "alright Misao…that'd be great. Friends…"

"Yeah, it's good I have 'a' friend" she spoke

"Have 'a' friend?" I asked

"Long story, consider yourself lucky my friend, for not many people got me as their friend" she laughed out

"What made me so lucky?" I asked

"Good question... I dunno. Actually I do, it's your honesty and temper, which works with me…so my sister, what you got in your bag to eat…I'M SOOO HUNGRY…" she shouted

Kaoru laughed… 'maybe not everything will be bad, especially since I have a friend'

--

-- **nothing**** explicitly sexual was present**

--

_Dear Readers,_

Thank you for reading even if you did/didn't like it. I hope you guys like how it's switching. I mentioned some vampire/demon works, it's better integration so I used both. So Battousai can only reach her in his dreams, but angels won't allow him to impurify her mind.

So Misao, Sesshy were mentioned a bit. Be sure to catch Aoshi in later chaps…or if I'm feeling in the mood, I will mention his appearance in next chap. Okay?

Sincerely: Fhb

**--**

**--**

**Thank-you to special pplz:**

**are-en1** - thank you for your sweet hospitality. You're a real pal and thank you ever so much. I hope to repay you, but don't know how, so name your price chica… all the best and kami bless. Arigatou.

**no-one-of-impotance** - Waddup yo? You cool? I hope so, thanks so much for your review, I really appreciate it…thanks made me smile too see your didn't forget me. Thanks, at least it gives me surety I still have you as a friend on All the best and kami bless…

**Jisusaken** - You have been very kind to me to be reviewing some of my fanfictions plentiful. I wanted to make this clear and since I will only get to speak with you here, I wanna say, thank you. Really, I really mean it. You're so kind and wonderful to really do that, and it makes me feel special and warm to know I have such caring friends as yourself. Thank you for your time and patience, may god bless and keep you safe. All the best in the later future and peace…

**Mishorou**** Mie**- You have been another special reviewer. You've reviewed some of my work and gave comments which made me go from jade to happiness. I thank you a lot for your time. Thanks for being there and making lil fhb feel better. Take it easy and hope things go your way. Make sure and to live life to the fullest. All the best and kami bless you through the thick and thin… peace my amigo/a.

**Sessha**** Kenshin** - Konnichiwa. How are you? Eeto, um, lets see, hows life been, hows your studies and stuff going along. I hope not as boring as mine. --;. Anyways, haven't seen you in a good while and I was wondering, are you dead? Forgive me for my ever horrible dictation, but blame me for I am tomboy… (what does that have to do with my persona?) Lots of things. Anyways, thanks infinite and I will take your comments into recognition. You already seem to have some things flowing the way I may take it. --I didn't take your work as a flame, no--not at all. I thought it was just your percept and more of the reasons I respected and recognized what you said. All the best, have a good weekend/weekday and Kami bless. Hasta pronto---

**Chibi**** Binasu-chan** - You got what missy? Banned? I read the email and I thought this can't be happening to my girl. Oh no---master Chibi-binasu-chan in twouble. I'm so sorry chica, really, I'm so sorry. Must have been ruff on your poor back, I sympathesize, henceforth, do not think I am showing pity and be scowling at me, plz no, I really am sorry that you had to endure your consequences. All the best and your FANFICTION, IT ROCKS LIKE SOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! KEEP IT UP GIRL!! Kami bless and take care Chibi.  
**lilk0k0**- Thanks for your time and intuition to most of my stories, I deeply appreciate it and I feel warm and fuzzified inside. You are a wonderful supporter and I would love to have your email address so I can make some graphics for you. No--it's on house. Really, you're a terrific friend and I would like nothing more than to give you back a favor. Your reviews and support make me endeavor. I would truly love to be your friend. I'm always there if you feel sad. I am not only some shabby writer, but I am a friend and I will have your back if you would learn to trust me and of course take me as your friend. Patience is a virtue, and I can wait for your email. Maybe it won't come today, tomorrow, but I can believe that you will for I will always envision more than that, and more than this big life. Thank you for your AWESOME, INSPIRATIONAL AND WONDERFUL SUPPORT. May kami take great care of you, may he calm you when you are in pain, and teach you things which idiots like me are blind to. I wish you the best. A solemn truth---from one friend to another. Take care and GOD BLESS MY FRIEND, PEACE!! Friends 4 ever

**Vaga-chan** - Hope you got my email…I really like the first layout for the competition. It's real pretty. And your art---you said you made it with Adobe Photoshop, I have Adobe but it's too blinking hard to work. Teach plzzzzzzzzz… Take care Vaga…see u most likely Saturday. Thanks infinite.

**Sepia-Shadowress**- Okay Sepia, do not eat me for what I did. I know I made you angry, but I'm sorry. You did say you would consider…so I'm sorry. It was sorta of an unexpected thing. Anyways, don't hate, I'm like Minnie you…so no hates okays? Thanks a million sis…

**may**** strom** - Hello Maystrom, what has happened to you and the internet girl. I haven't seen you on in a while. Maybe it is wrong timing. Perhaps. I only get to go on the net on weekends. Bomber! Well how is your life? I hope kool and stuffx. I really appreciate the review. Thanks a whole bunch, take care and god bless. Peace my friend and thanks infinite x infinite

**Angela**- Bo jour ca va? I hope you're cool and stuff. So hows life? I hope I not to awkward for a writer, to be honest, I don't really know how to speak to my reviewers, so I speak to them as if I knew them for long. So how are you again? Kool? Bad? If you Kool THEN I'm real happy and stuffs. If you sad or perhaps angry, I am totally quiet. Well then thanks for your reviews, I appreciate it a lot…thanks so much. Well I'm pretty much not sure what to say, so I guess lemme thank you for what you did. Thanks for reviewing me, thanks for making me happy, thank you for giving me the pleasure to know you as a friend. Thank you for being so hospitable. Take care Angela, and of course god will protect yuh… I am most certain he will. Be good and U THE BOMB!

**Sunnisha** - Hola, como estas? I haven't seen you around for a while but thanks for dropping by. Hows life girl? Tense up and stuff? If so, I could relate, school work getting real sucky. So what have you been up too and stuffs? Discovered anything new? Anyways, I hope all is well and stuffs. Well take care and god bless chica.

**MZ.**** AMbER EYES**- Hey hey! Waddup girl? You coolz and stuffz? I hopez so. Well then, 1st of all thank you for reviewing me and being such a dear. You're very kind and I guess I can't lie there. One and Only miss amber eyes---- bye bye. Take care and god bless.  
**thunder**** sister** hi, hello, hola, bo jour, konnichiwa, wuddup? So girl, what's been happening and stuffs? I hope you cool and life hasn't been horrid for you. I know you living life good, ne? Well then, I've read your fanfictions, and I'm sorry I didn't reviewed them. Lately I realize I unconsciously read work and hadn't reviewed. I called myself, a silent reader. But say what, I will just have to break that habbit, ne? So be sure to check yr inbox or status whenever. Okayz? Kool. Next thing, thanks a lot for your time Jess…I'm happy I gots a friend like yuh--u cool and humorous. I really find u so cool---no really I do. Well then, my hands are becoming awfully tired, mainly because I have been doing lots of work--- anyways, all the best, take care and god bless Jess. YOUR FANFICTIONS ROCK…

**Sailorsun**- Thank you for your time my friend. Hows life and stuffs? Kool? Well thank you for your sweet review. All the best and take care girl. May god be close to u when u are in need. All the best once more.

**Nanakilover/Brukaoru**- Hidi hi, how are you? I hope you taking life and easy and cool. No stresses on your back. Okay, well then…first, thanks for your show up. I appreciate it mostly. I really do. Take care and have a great weekend/weekday. Peace and god bless.

**aglaia102** - Thank you for your review and support. May kami keep angels like yourself close and always away from danger and pain. Thanks for everything…really I thank yuh. God bless and peace. Over and out. Yet always your friend… take care

**Fanfiction Wanderer**- Thanks for your support and care. All the best in the future and good luck. God bless See you soon my friend. I appreciate everything you gave, it is too much, and I am the one to repay you, so please, thank you…I know it aint enough, so email and give yuh a want I can grant.

**Gipk****- **Thanks for your time. All the best with yr great fanfiction…take care and god bless…

**Sakura Butterfly**- Thank you ever so much for being my first reviewer and being there. You are truly a life saver. I really appreciate it girl. You're so very kind and I can never repay you enough. Thank you Sakura Butterfly for everything. May god truly keep you safe, and grant you wonderful things. You're a wonderful friend and I think u deserve nice things, its only fair after all. To my very wonderful friend. All the best and hope best wishes come your way. Thanks again, and thank you. God bless and see you when tides are up…

_Fhb __wishes all the best, and for god to bless you guys. May you suffer little pain, and when they do come, let them fade into the warm of your happiness. Take care my friends… all the best. And remember, when you're sad, don't be sad for too long, because you never know who will be falling in love with that beautiful smile of yours. _

**ATTN: _Interested in a Rurouni Kenshin competition? Then guess what, this might be your lucky chance to win an award, go to my biography and check it out. All the best…and remember tell your friends, the more the merrier._**

What a long day…

Now to finally rest…

Well plz be babies and give fhb a review…

**Plz**** review…**


	6. Velvet hold

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

Fhb

BxK

**_Chap 6- - - -Velvet Hold_**

* * *

_The world is just a child only susceptible to the adult hands of evil…_

_(Fhb)_

* * *

Red-head lord to the Female Slave trade perked himself high on a cliff watching thousands of women being brought in from the night before. Hundreds were sectioned and those very few who had nothing to offer him, were taken to the Netherealm to be consumed and feed upon by the baby Demons. The most intriguing creatures were categorized quite differently; they would be sectioned in a small confinement where they were to only be sampled by the top demon Lords. Battousai growled at the thought, 'for what's mine I shouldn't have to share with.'

He hated sharing his best meat especially when all made him sick. His eyes burned in the distance then he felt the vibe riddle over the land…

_'Hahahah!__ You're very funny…'_

Spoke a voice that was more harp-like-sparkle-filled to the ethereal heavens. He had never heard such a voice, such a soothing crisp iridescent voice. The voice was weighed in religious beauty, confined and known only as consecrated. She was very near, approaching him. What confused him, was why he was the only demon who could feel her oncoming presence. He allowed the thought to masquerade around him as he idly watched into the distance. He smirked when he found a specific image of the perfect virgin in his arms. A lifetime would come and he would still have her to-fro and again in the endless bed of eternity they'd share. It was just a matter of time he could execute a love dance on her---claiming her whole and salvaging the title of most supreme force that the bellows of hell ever created.

'And what is Unix's own, shall forever be mine…and he---my slave…'

In the distance, a carriage had reached large gates. Inside the carriage the women groaned at the abrupt stop.

"Misao---what's going on?" asked Kaoru worriedly…

"It seems…" she opened the window looking out curiously… "We stopped…we're here" she paused looking up at the gigantic wall.

"Kao---come check this out" she whistled at the size.

Kaoru scuttled over, "oh –my---gosh" she was left in awe and nothing but awe.

The monstrosity was over 80 stories high with a defensive gate blocking off unwelcome travelers. The dark black gate that was somewhat thick with dark metal grew equipped with some millions of tiny spikes embedded on the wall. The very defensive barrier said only one thing, whatever was within or on the other side was certainly worth protecting. Kaoru evaluated that she bargained for a little too much. Suddenly the hope that was there became fallen into the black nothingness.

Walking through the mall was a man in grey-eyes and silver hair, "you're late you slacker" he spoke at the carriage driver…

The old man tried to explain but the demon would not hear it, "shut up you old couth…" he shouted. The man bowed his head understanding the demand of being quiet.

"That poor ole man…" Kaoru said softly…

"The demons always do this…I don't know what they want…everything they do want comes in early, but they just chose to make a scene about it. Weird creatures they are indeed" Misao offered…

"Are demons really like humans…or are they bloody wolf-liken creatures?" asked Kaoru softly…

"It depends. It all depends on the certain time demons are made. Demons are not made from females, but are made as cocoons in the Netherworld. The top demons of today who own the seven paths, are some of the most unusual demons of our kind. Their dynasty of birth is not found, and age undetectable. Demons grow to one age in mortal but grow in demon years, most times demons usually perish when Halley or the Devil says its time. Unix usually has to hear this go first. Demons live by mortal blood, and have nothing but a hollow in them. They really have nothing within them Kaoru-chan, no heart, no warm blood, only a hollow shell which makes them part of the darkness. Part of a demon clan. Demons work together, and are very "groupy" something like a pack of wolfs, they share the prey, but sometimes when the darkness claims them hard-heartedly…changes are made. Demons can only be made from darkness Kaoru…do you know what is in the below of each of their hearts?" she asked bowing her head…

"No…" Kaoru whispered…

"The consecrated virgin…" she answered softly…

"What? But ---but---t-this is all w-wrong" Kaoru blinked back in confusion. She had never knew they were hungering for her…

"No it isn't Kaoru. The thing about these demons Kaoru, is that they don't want to die. The reason for a slave trade to Battousai at least was to trail and error with these females. By having the consecrated virgin he would take her power through her most sacred entrance, with that tarnished, he would have his power gained in being more powerful than the Devil himself, never to die or fall into the hands of eternal darkness in sleep. Each of the seven demons know they're looking for something, but only one knows fully what…" she whispered…

"Battousai…" Kaoru whispered knowingly…

"Yes…Battousai…there is no doubt Kaoru, if he finds her ---the beginning of the end shall shroud the earth and befall the human race to an never-ending slave-trade which isn't the prettiest ending for us as fighting yet dying mortals…" she explained…

Kaoru felt a fear in her surge on quiet wings. The beast Battousai denounced himself, was like hearing the sound of dying wolfs in the East racing at her ears. Battousai, one of the top lords of the Netherworld was fighting, knowing what had to be done and primarily done to have oblivion. Kaoru sighed to herself feeling the gravity of this new acceptance breaking her heart into shards. The predicament became embraced with solid doubt that trailed Kaoru into confusion. 'Now I know…the meaning of being left alone to think for myself'

"How do one destroy such a power?" asked Kaoru in a dying whisper…

Misao looked up. Her eyes caught the look of hurt and crumbling charisma. 'Who are you?' Misao thought. Never had she met one who was so affected by the madness yet sweet surrender of Battousai. She would meet all kinds of beasts, but never in her life a mortal who was this broken and clashed by Battousai's might-be future role.

"I—I—don't know" came Misao's whisper…

Kaoru closed her eyes, 'I was afraid you'd say that…'

The gates of the huge wall opened, giving one sight to what be a huge black castle nestled by a cliff. Waves of impetuous rage banged against the cliff making shivers surround the few inexperience guests. Kaoru looked at the surroundings. Everything was black and grey, lifeless with colour and ambience. All that lay were hundreds of broken huts that were poorly maintained and kept. Kaoru volume her eyes higher, seeing fires nestled sporadically throughout the dead barren floor. The floor brought no life, only the life of weeds and thorns. Classic black trees burnt of their life, were left plain with not a leaf on its sad bough. Kaoru's heart broke bit by bit. Had her friends been subjected to this infirmity? They had to be she reckoned, and it was all because of him. Looking around with dainty eyes of pure curiosity, she saw on the left side hundreds of thousands of females were aligned just standing looking in front of them. The carriage shortly made a voluntary stop. A whip slapped the carriage, a sign it was time for the females within to get out. Everyone came out including hott tempered Misao.

They were all placed in neat rows just watching the demon who controlled them. Kaoru and Misao stood in the second line just looking as the demon walked up and down through the lanes. The carriage departed shortly after leaving many eyes to fall on them. Battousai, Sesshamarou and Yusuke, three refine lords of the Netherworld looked at the small group of new-comers.

Battousai felt his veins rushing a new life, and the same feeling he had felt prior roared in full-blast. She was there, breathing, flowing, and gushing with new inexperienced life out her confined barriers. Knowing where she was, he smirked smugly to himself.

"All the brown and black eyes in one line" he ordered loudly.

"All the green eyes in one line" that meant Kaoru and Misao…

"All the blue and etc eyes in one line…"

"Milord Battousai…" spoke one of the demons at his lord…

"Hai…"

"One of these girls has yellow eyes…"

"Yellow you say?" he paused… "bring her to me…"

The demon nodded. Grabbing the girl by the collar he pushed her to the top of the huge flight of cobblestone stairs. Kaoru played special attention to what was happening. The girl was no older than 21, but she wore docile features. As the girl came closer and closer, Battousai's veins pumped more darkness. More energy. His mind only understand one language and he would discover it with her…

She stood a few feet from him, looking most innocently at him…

He walked to her, his presence intimidating and shrouding her. The royal amber eyes with the ever majestic burgundy locks only presented her heart with flip-flops. The exquisite features he burned up close was enough to make any woman captured by his mighty beautyright there with him. Battousai touched her cheek, she trembled a bit from his frigid touch. His hands were so cold, as if he had no life…

Battousai dragged his hand down her side nestling his hand around her waist. The couple disappeared within the building with nothing but the wind as their complaint. Kaoru blinked back. 'Just so he takes a woman? Some courting'

Kaoru's eyes fell to the side of her, 'the world is sinned in shadow, corrupted in untiring evil; an evil that has a restless creator who bores dominions of itself. A world only to be taunted and lost to the sands, we find ourselves asking so countless times, where is the light in the darkness and aren't good guys suppose to win?'

Without any light in this world, without any right, the world would be clutched to the hands of darkness and insanity. There is nothing more to reap and sow when nothing ever does flourish by evil.

"Good morning ladies" spoke a deep voice from a demon lord by the name of Yusuke.

"Good morning" the ladies responded.

"Oh my gosh, isn't he so hunky?" asked Misao with love-driven eyes…

Kaoru arched a slender brow.

She looked at the lord, trying to see what Misao saw so divine in him. He wore a descriptive pair of ethereal blue eyes that burned insatiable beauty. Then his revert locks of silver shone likes angel wings and tears. The handsome face and pale white skin made him divine and somewhat pristine looking, but she knew that there was no way he could be of the heavenly when he was dubbed in an invisible colour of sin.

"These will be your new female recruits, each day you shall sing, and offer your Lords' your services, anyone who refuses shall be fed to the Netherworld. And I swear by the very words out my mouth, I do not take no for an answer…" he assured…

"We shall witness the branding of our kind…" he paused seeing the quizzical look on the new-comers face.

"AGHHHHHH" a scream ripped the air. The rip was almost like a blood-curling one that only surrendered to dread. Kaoru filmed her face in worry…

"What was that Misao?" Kaoru asked worriedly…

"You remember that young girl we just saw?" she asked looking sadly at Kaoru…

"Please tell me that's" Kaoru began…but she was intercepted…

"Yeah Kao, that's her. What do you think a lord wants?" she asks…

Kaoru bit her lips worry. 'Why must this satanic creature bore out the ash of hell and walk on Earth…?'

Her anger strived like a flag beating in the wind. Her anger boiled and her wit rose…

The branding process pended only for a few minutes. When it was Kaoru's turn, she looked at the man and whispered to him, "one day…you shall be burnt by the sign of good…"

"Oh little lady?" he pulled her by the chin…

"Don't touch me you filth" she pushed him off sending him landing flat on the floor. Sesshamarou and Yusuke witness the live wit of this new female. Kaoru hadn't mean to knock him down, she only meant to push him back. But now everything just went wrong. Perfectly wrong.

"Uh-oh"

"Get her…" Sesshamarou shouted to his guards…

"Oh man"

The guards were already coming in for her, not sure what to do Misao grabbed her hand and both girls began running around the establishment. A bell was rung and it signified that the unbranded few were running throughout the base. The bells rung through hollow lone hauls where only shadow drafted in evil. Battousai pounded effortlessly in the young trembling form beneath him. She was bleeding profusely, her body ripping and tearing by his insufferable trusts…

He was not even hott-red in her and she was already crying for his removal. Hearing the bell he shouted out in blatant anger. Withdrawing from the prissy-incompatible female he looked out his window seeing two girls running around his establishment then a few feet from them were the guards hot on their hells. Raising them with two slender fingers the both girls elevated.

"Kao---tell me I'm dreaming…" Misao began

"Um…then tell me I'm not flying" Kaoru freaked…

"Okay you're not flying…you're elevating" and with that both girls screamed…

Battousai ascended the two girls watching them as they came closer and closer. Finally having them in his face, he gasped at the sight of her…

"And what might be your names?" he brought the two ladies to his chamber. Disposing of the amber-eye woman he leered at the two women, making both blush and squirm in queasiness.

"My name is Misao" he listen to the refinement in Misao's whisper…

"And you my dear" he looked at Kaoru's eyes, they were dark green but green nevertheless… he was irked off about that factor but her features were still burning stories of beauty.

"Kaoru" she whispered rudely…

She knew exactly what he was trying. Testing her softness in her voice would convey to him she was the consecrated virgin.

"Tell me…why were you two running"

"Coz…" started Kaoru… "I slammed a demon down"

"Oh?? Don't you like demons?" he asked …

"No…" came her low howl, "I kill them" was her only answer. The venomous eyes working and collaborating with her speech made him smugly grin.

"You're a witty one…" he trailed a finger to her lips, tracing down he brought it under her chin he stopped at her heart.

"Not all of us, will stand to watch you" she paused…

"Watch me?" came a cruel smile on his face as he massaged the nipples

"Watch you endow us with your carnal sickness" she snapped out his velvet hold…

He gritted his teeth… "is that so?" he growled…

"Oh yes" she barked back…

'Uh-oh, I can smell trouble' thought Misao. Her eyes darted from Battousai to Kaoru…

They certainly were not getting off on the right foot…

Before her very eyes, Battousai sent his hand around Kaoru's neck choking her…

"Go ahead…kill me…and you shall see the chariot of good kill you alas…" she warned…

"I think I will" he licked his lips…choking her harder and harder…

* * *

An: Okay Kaoru-gal, here it is, this update is esp for you. I am finish alas with this chapter. I feel good. Well take care people. I'm out!

Bye bye!

Chao!!


	7. Fading Elixir

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

Fhb

BxK

**_Chap 7- - - -Fading Elixir…_**

**_--_**

**_--_**

My strength is made perfect in weakness…

_---II Corinthians. XII. 9_

_--_

_--_

"Lord Battousai…please I beg of you, stop" Misao intercepted trying to pull at his muscular arm that was clutched tightly around Kaoru's neck. Misao swore she saw as Kaoru's face turned an effete and pallid way. The pale blue was already threatening throughout her face and yet she still wore a face of die-hard features.

Battousai slammed Misao back as he let Kaoru go. Misao groaned as she slid against the wall in sear pain. The tremendous surge of hurtful emotions raced throughout her back immobilizing her for the moment. Kaoru on the other hand was weak and consumed in a lethargic hex. She held her throat tiredly, rubbing it from the pain and pressure he had applied on it. Growling she stood to her heels, a look of aggrandizing hate embellishing the shade of green in her eyes. There was nothing but hate that flowed for him, only hate that receded through her veins and her very logic for that matter. Scowling at the beast he wanted to be, she walked pass him.

Battousai watched as the green-eyed woman lanced pass him, his eyes threatening a silent potency of hate. He himself also hated the foul creature she was. So to say if burning her wasn't against the Demon laws, she'd be burnt to death already.

"Get out…now" he hissed in a low cold voice…

"Want to make me?" Kaoru lashed back. She couldn't quite understand it, but all her life she grew up with the best teachers and instructors, the most caring women of her time and yet here she was lashing out at him verbally contended.

He snarled, _who in bloody name does she feel she's talking to?_

Though Battousai could spit at her grave and chant a mantra he hated her, he confessed she had a lot of valor and wit for that matter. But that wasn't a accent of the consecrated virgin. According to legend she was a silent beauty with marvelous blue eyes, but he didn't know how much of that legacy was true, for all he knew she could be right under his very nose, again he didn't know.

Kaoru helped the somewhat injured Misao to her feet leering them out the dormitory of the famed red-head lord. Kaoru looked over her shoulder one last time, she tried to remember what made her heart hurt so bad when she saw his face. He could sense she was looking at him, _why stare at me woman when we live on parallel worlds?_

'Soon Battousai, I swear that this slave-trade will be broken and you shall become part of the nothingness'

--

--

--

"Ouchhhh!!" Kaoru screamed as they placed a hot key on her hand stating she was branded and part of the slave trade. Kaoru cried her little eyes out but she still kept her chin up. Misao on the other hand wasn't too affected by the burn that would _never_ go away. She sat next to Kaoru as the both girls just sat looking at the different groups of females. Kaoru saw blue-eye girls in one area, whilst others with green eyes in another section. The entire courtyard was sectioned off and yet here she was in no specific group.

"You two…" called a voice sternly…

"Us?" Misao and Kaoru pointed at themselves,

"Yes you two…get to your correct lines now…" the beast stubbornly shouted.

Misao and Kaoru nodded laughing at the fact that he didn't need to choke on his spit. Though they were two different girls, brought up with different culture and lifestyles, Kaoru found it intriguing when she least expected to find a friend by someone completely opposite of her. Misao and Kaoru entered the group of green-eye girls watching as they scowled at the two young girls.

"They must be the oldees" whispered Misao

Kaoru giggled under her breath. The girls caught the signature touch and couldn't help but take it the wrong way.

"So we have little girls with the big girls…" one addressed looking at Misao and Kaoru grotesquely

"It depends on what's bigger and badder (not a word) between us, then perhaps it's your breath" Misao held her nose already contributing to her brusque sarcasm.

"What did you just say you little weasel…?" the girl shot hotly…

"You must have short-term memory…oh well can't help you there" she smiled nicely yet it was sardonically done.

"Listen weasel" the girl grabbed Misao's arm wrenching it in a lock, "don't be getting big all of sudden with me…I happen not to like that" the girl addressed angrily

"Get—your hands off of me" Misao spoke lowly…as if in a hiss and warn

"Oh…and what if I don't?" she paused, "going to do something?" she laughed proudly…

"As a matter of fact" Misao spoke silvery, her fists finding the girls jaw in a sudden blow, "yes" she hissed pushing the larger girl to the floor…

The girl seem lifeless on the floor which called for a huge commotion. Misao on the other hand just barely rubbed her knuckles muttering, _there's a whole lot where that came from…_

Kaoru as innocent as this was to her, she besought they should leave the girls.

"No Kaoru, let me show her what its means to taste the wrath of the Ninjitsu rose" she posed in a front-stance…

"Misao that's all nice and stuff, but don't you think you've already caused enough trouble?" Kaoru asked…

"Yeah you're right---I should just bash her head out whilst she's unconscious" Misao took into a run but Kaoru got to her first. Holding her by the collar, Kaoru sighed tiredly whilst pulling the hyperactive girl from the battle.

The Lords seeing that commotion occurred ordered their soldiers to inspect the mess.

"Milords, a young female is unconscious…" the soldier spoke holding the woman in his arms…

"How has this happened?" Battousai addressed coldly…

Everyone pointed at Misao. Misao stooped feeling so ashamed all of sudden.

"Come here…" Battousai addressed coldly…

_Poor Misao…she couldn't help herself…she was just trying to---wait, what was she trying to do?_

Misao was stuck to the ground. She was immobilized by fear and all she could do was tremble…

_I see in your eyes a fear…delicious…_ thought the cold Battousai.

"COME HERE!!" Battousai shouted again in a commanding voice…

"It was not her…" intercepted a soft voice.

Everyone turned to the voice, the voice that was owned by no other than,

"Kaoru?" whispered a woman, "is that Kaoru?" she asked to the woman on the side of her. The woman looked up, stressing her eyes to see in the far distance, "yes…that is her…what in God's name is she doing here?" the woman asked in horror…

"So let me guess…you lashed the woman?" Battousai firmly asked…

"Yes…I did…" she answered curtly looking him in the eyes…

"Why---why hurt the other girls when they do you nothing?" Battousai reckoned

"Because…" she smirked, "I felt to…" was her only answer…

Battousai hissed, _spiffy are we? Very very spiffy you are little beast…_

"You felt to…do you not know that the punishment is certain when you do such acts?" Battousai snarled…

"I didn't hit you now, so why punish me for something I didn't cause to you…?" she growled…

"You will show respect to your Lords…" the soldier slammed his stick on her back…

She fell to the floor, her hands clutching the Earth. The dead Earth.

_And this is all I see around me, faces that are stranded here, left to die if a savior does not come…the shadows are playing with our hearts and one by one we will fall and become part of the nothing. Yet these Lords of the Devil himself shall still live on, and this trade still…unbroken. I can not allow them to succeed…by no means…_

Within Kaoru's mouth, she could taste a coppery-flavour. Blood---she hissed. Touching her lips she examined the fascinating read liquid, _the elixir of life, _she thought. Rising from her fall she growled deeply, "I will show nothing----nothing at all to the Demon clan. Nothing you hear me---NOTHING!!"

With that she was bombarded by guards who repeatedly stroked in her hard lashes and blows. Her screams traveled the entire grounds, the skies becoming grey and dark. Battousai saw the lightning flash that ripped the sky, _how odd it is to see this…_

Her screams rattled every hollow hall, every void tree, every soul that lay supplanted on the Earth. The wail and cry seem just enough to make the Earth quake.

"STOP IT" A woman from the brown eye section shouted and soon her friends ran to help the young woman who was tiredly being beaten. Even Misao who was quivered in fear, could not stand to see her friend be beaten especially if she was taking it for her. The revolt of the females caused the Lords to step back in shock. Never had the females attacked and this was all too hard to swallow. The guards that were beating Kaoru were beaten by some hundred females for various reasons. The swirl of confusion only made Yusuke and Sesshoumaru look at each other in confusion. Battousai on the other hand growled at the sight, _it's all because of her…this rotten little mortal…the fool of a filth she is…_

"ENOUGHH!!" Battousai shouted, the grounding almost shaking with the echo of his voice.

The females stopped, looking at their lord. "Stop this nonsense or I shall make each of you suffer in the Netherworld…"

_"And so you wish to punish me…hahahah" _there her voice was again, in the crowd and all he could hear was her laughter. The same sardonic laughter.

He held his head feeling her coming on to him so strong. She was so close, so alive, so fresh. Yet where was she in this masquerading crowd of females. The situation became worst when he started to lose her voice location in the crowd.

_No…no…I want her…_

All he could do was yearn for her, but never receive her…

"I want all the females who revolted to be punished in Trance-star…" Battousai's punishment was lethal…

Kaoru could feel her body failing, that the disguise she kept was breaking, tearing apart and so she with it. The world slowly was collapsing and all she do was call for strength. It didn't come…and she realized, it wouldn't especially in a place like this. A world only filled with shadow and grief.

Fainting in the arms of friends, she smiled, _how I wish I could save them…so badly…_

--

--

--

Kaoru awoke on a soft bed with nothing but smooth silk wrapped around her body.

A certain fear erupted in her whilst she turned to see she was not accompanied alone in this bed.

On her bed was a white head lord. He was sleeping very quietly. Kaoru gasped---this was madness. All she could remember was being drained and fainting and now she's---here, in his---bed, doing heaven knows what. Kaoru scuttled to the right trying to get off the bed, but a hand snapped over hers bringing her back into the warmth near the lord. In a quick motion he came over her, his amber eyes rudely piercing into hers.

Kaoru's fear kicked in and before her very knowing, his lips were sent across hers, the world fluttered in unregistered patterns and feelings. Her lips burned from his contact, his hands smoothening her arms, the touch brusque yet possessive. Melting in his hold, she felt as her heart thumped faster and faster, almost as if warning her. Then again, before her unknowing he was blasted off of her.

There in front of her were three angels. Their faces serious and combed with little understanding to such dirty-actions. Kaoru innocently looked at the three angels. One of the angels turned to her.

"You must never allow yourself to fall into their liars" she paused, her voice as that of a harp.

"I—I didn't wish to come here" Kaoru answered truthfully.

"I know…but be careful my sacred lady" she bowed.

Kaoru nodded cutely.

"Where do you think you're going?" the lord asked deeply.

The door shut when he commanded it to.

"What do you want of me?" she turned to him, her brows furrowing.

"You…" the answer was simple…

"I am not something you can buy, nor something you can just have…"

"Do you know whom you speak to?" he barked…

"I could care less…" she deciphered a smug grin on her face

"I am Lord Sesshoumaru and I don't take no for an answer"

She swallowed the lump leaning backward seeing him approaching, "why are you afraid little one…?"

"I am not… I am just wondering how many women must have died in your arms, and to your unknowing, they loved you…" her eyes intent.

He stopped, "what does it matter to you?" he growled…

"Nothing, but it's something to them…" she said sadly…

He suddenly didn't like how tense the room was becoming, "leave…leave at once" he faltered not.

A small smile played against her features, "thank you" she said kindly…

He arched a brow, there was something he didn't understand about the little termagant, she was so hostile and yet there was a part of her that was as clear as a diamond. He frowned remembering what she had said, _you can never understand the situation little one…_

--

--

--

Kaoru entered the Trance-star room, the room where all her friends were kept, including hot mouthed Misao.

"Kaoru…" a woman spoke seeing her enter…

"Hello…" her voice was hoarse. She walked toward the woman and before everyone's eyes she collapsed.

"Milady…what has happened?" asked the woman who held onto her lady with her dear life

"I don't know" Kaoru whispered…

"Did they hurt you?" two more of the ladies asked attending to Kaoru…

"No… it's this place. I can't keep withstanding my disguise…it's going to burst…" she whispered tiredly…

"Milady…what disguise…?"

"My eyes… they're not blue…they're green…" she paused, "this is what keeps me from being" she paused seeing Misao, "being you know what"

"Yes…we understand…" the woman spoke…

"Ishizu, please…I need rest…" Kaoru begged…

"I wish we could give you the rest you ask for milady, but you're chosen as one of the girls for the Trance-star…"

"What's that?" Kaoru asked…

"It's when females don't listen to their lords and are usually given to the highest lords so they could be reprimanded…" Misao answered. It was the first of her voice Kaoru had heard.

"Reprimanded---how?" Kaoru asked…

"By dance" a hurt on her face.

Kaoru gasped…

_And so…the virgin as sacred as I have become, will be no more…_

_--_

_--_

_--_

Ten young women, exhibited in devilish make-up presented themselves before the top lords. The seven young lords sat on chairs watching as the ten young women portrayed themselves by just merely dancing. Kaoru was becoming weaker, her eyes bit by bit became dazed, this place was draining her goodness. Weak from the mere kiss by Sesshoumaru, she felt the auras that radiated off these seven lords. There was nothing like this she had ever felt, they all contributed to this mindless awareness. Greed for the satin in female lusts, and the yearn for the heat in a woman's heart. Corrupted they all were, only meant to sip and take advantage of each of the woman-line.

Kaoru didn't know what to do. Her friends told her just to follow their movement, yet when she inclined to make a movement as putrid as theirs, three powerful angels stood in her way, protecting her from marring her aura. Kaoru stood in the center watching as Misao danced, whilst Ishizu and the rest of friends did likewise, she was the only one who stood like a complete idiot at stand-still.

"You…" called a voice…

She looked up when she saw a handsome lord looking at her.

"Come here…come to lord Unix…" the now arrived lord said…

The young lords looked at their demon leader…

Battousai growled, _who the hell invited him?_

Kaoru approached noting this would be the last stroll of the consecrated virgin.

_And so the beginning of the end comes right at me…_

--

--

--

An: Another chapter up and running just for you. All I need to do now is get my other fanfictions running up again. Playing with the devil will run soon, I am just planning to write hired heart and Defying the rules of love first. After these updates, chose the fanfiction you want to finish the quickest and I'll update it all month. Your count says which fic could finish this month. Much love lovely people. ROCK ON AND SAY WHAT THE HELL YOU WANT BECAUSE NOBODY CAN FORCE YOU!!

One peace, one love, god bless, take care so ROCK ON m/

FHB—WISHING YOU THE BEST AND NOTHING THE LESS…

Happy Holidays 2004!!

REVIEW PWEASE!!


	8. Faith is to live again

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

Fhb

BxK

* * *

_**Chap 8 Faith is to live again…**_

* * *

****

Faith is to believe what we do not see; and the reward of this faith is to see what we believe

_St. Augustine…_

* * *

Eyes watch her as she walked to him.

"Come…" he whispered coldly…

_I don't know exactly why my aura is this weak; I don't exactly understand why these things are happening to me? Why am I the one in the center of both darkness and light yet I'm fading_

Raven locks bounced with each step she took to this new lord called Unix. Powerful, strong and royal, Unix demanded the best. Only the best. It was somewhat strange how Unix found himself this rare jewel, according to many of the young Lords', she was a certain trouble-maker and a hater of the demons themselves. It fascinated Unix, in fact this sorta behavior of the rebellion against the demons was not tolerated and if afforded, the life of a mortal would eventually become no more. Yet, here she was, mistress of spunk and wit coming straight him. Yet, what was it about this girl that Unix found enthralling and breath-taking?

Why was she like a classic note played on the finest guitars, though she tended to be coarse at times, her rhythm was balanced and she resounded only with brilliance. To Unix, maybe she was just more than a simple look from the eye.

Magnificent and beautiful, strong yet weak, the sacred virgin of all time walked to her death as it whispered to her salaciously, mindlessly, vehemently, everything darkness is suppose to be. With each step she took to Unix, the more she felt the evil aura emanated off his body. It was like black mist slowly approaching her, but its effect, it was most toxic. Corrupting her precious aura of soft innocence, darkness revolved around her, licking the wounds of goodness she offered.

Her eyes fluttered in delirium as she came closer and closer to her end, to her fate.

_His aura… aghh…it corrupts me…it touches me like it owns me as a whore in a brothel. It feels me, touching me in places where I considered myself already raped under his eyes. It feeds my soul with weakness and brings me mindlessly drawn to his knees. I am broken like a twig and tired of carrying a disguise that takes much from me. There is nothing that can save me…nothing can help me now. I am to die, clutching the last image of those who loved me most dear…_

The young Lords took the moment to watch as the stumbling, weakened virgin came closer to Unix's filthy black hold. She was already draped in his seductive aura that called repeatedly at her like a liquid mantra, fluently flowing with life.

Nothing could save her, thought the women who watched on. The end was here, the dawning of darkness is now and the death of their consecrated virgin was upon them all.

She was a particularly beautiful woman, a woman with zest, wittiness and then just plain prettiness. She was a cute fit so to speak, but then she became a rare fit, in a manner of so to speak.

"Do you like what you feel, little one?" he whispered darkly, his eyes already bubbling flames of heated desires.

Weak and perhaps unconscious, Kaoru looked up with half defeated eyes.

_I—I can not take this any longer. If I am to die then let me die now, do not prolong my pain, do not prolong the endless madness in my soul, let me die soundlessly, quickly. Let there be no room for faltering._

Kaoru suddenly began coming forward in a stumbling manner, she was weak, she was beginning to collapse into his black abyss.

"Miladyy" Ishizu shouted at the young woman.

_I know that voice… _thought the weaken virgin…

_I know it…but it doesn't help me…it never can…_

Kaoru walked with nothing but a thought of death seeping into her soul. Alas the last thing the consecrated virgin would think was death and how beautiful it was once she felt it.

Then in midst of everything a light was seen in her eyes…

_Is this the light called death? Is this where I cross over…?_

Yet joining this light was two others. All together three sparkles of light stood before her strongly.

_**Our fairest lady…**_

_Angel?_

_**Remember who you are…**_

_I remember…it is just…I can't go on…I'm tired, I am being slowly destroyed by darkness. I am just meant to die…so leave me as I am…_

_**Leave you we will not. You are our lady; you are the light which has saved all…**_

_Yet I have no one who can save me…_

**_Remember what you made of; remember that and nothing can defeat you…_**

_I don't know who I am anymore…I am just some shadow of light and the death in a new day._

**_Enough! Enough we say! _**(The angels begin glowing strongly)

_W-What? What's happening?_

**_Innocence…Morality…Purity…Wisdom…and Hope. They were the five most powerful virtues ever to collide into one mortal of spiritual and entity standard. You are the light and strength to those who have nothing…_**

_I am nothing now…_

_**You are what you are…and you are the messiah of those who can not fend for themselves, so rise…rise you…**_

Almost on the brink of falling Kaoru stopped. Her head bent low, her shoulders inwardly defeated. Her entire aura was dead silent. Nothing was felt…nothing at all.

_I am the consecrated virgin and I will not fall, I was meant to do good and if evil feels it can harness me as it likes, then they don't really know me, now do they? Prepare evil…for the part of the virgin that breeds her own wrath…_

"Little one…are you alright?" Unix asked knowing she was defeated, that the weak mortal covering was finally broken and done for.

Shooting back her head, strong cobalt eyes looked straight back at him. "Why, I've never felt better you ugly beast" she snarled. Her face etched with anger and defiance.

"H-How could this be?" was his only question.

"Indeed, how could this be" Kaoru said placing a finger to chin. Making a thinking face in the procedure…

Unix was shocked, so to say the other demons. This was never seen, never had a mortal stood against the demons and live to tell the tale of being victorious.

"Well I'll tell you how you cheap scum, its called will with determination. I believe in fact you know what that is and as a reminder if you've forgotten, you've seen a live demonstration of how good, that's me, overcomes bad, that's you ugly" she addressed sardonically.

"How dare you speak to me this way, do you even have the slightest idea of who I am? Of what I can do to youyou little rotten maggot" he retorted with an empowering voice.

"A maggot you say. I do find myself sometimes a bit rotten, but it's nothing compare to you being a desperate Lord who doesn't even have the slightest knowledge on what good fellows like myself usually cause upon your door. Careful Lord of wickedness, you won't get very far and trust me, by whatever power or will you invest, you invest nothing to the bounds of righteousness…burn you—burn you all!" she dramatized for him, her eyes blazing in a fit of fury. If evil wanted a battle then so be it, in battle they will.

"SILENCE" he shouted, the earth beneath her feet shaking. The skies though already dark, grew darker with lightning streaks sent flashing above their heads. His eyes, now a powerful shade of glowing white became red and repulsive when he burst from his disguise of a demon to a really really uglywhatever he was.

Indeed he was ugly, when it was affirmed he was a ghoul.

"Never has a mortal spoken to me as they like. I should tear you apart, drink your blood and eat your heart little one, but I won't, for let it be known you are warned. You on thin ice with me and the other demons. Let it register in that pretty head of yours that if you play with darkness and evil, they will become that one thing you fear…" he paused…

"And what's that?" she asked cockily…

"Death…death and all its dark hosts" he whispered coldly…

It was something in his voice Kaoru did not like. It made the hairs on her skin rise and her body shudder at the word death itself. His eyes didn't present any hesitation to kill her, it presented no lies that if she messed with him she would face death indeed.

Swallowing, then nodding, she backed up from the royal lord.

"Dismiss the Trance-star. I am not in the mood" Unix addressed, "it seems my appetite for some deliciousness has suddenly gone dry. All of you return to your respected lines and not a peep about this little roach" he said, addressing Kaoru.

Kaoru made a tight fist. Her anger making her shake unsteadily. Who does he think he's talking to? She felt right now like saying somethinganything perhaps, yet just something sour and bold, yet she remembered what he said that if she repeated her mistake of daring to oppose the demons she would die. By no means could Kaoru afford herself such a mistake, so being quiet would have to do.

"As you wish" came her somewhat growling reply.

Battousai watched again as this little female made all his fun decline. Why does she have to be so awful so madass for that reason!

"But I –I want these women in the Trance-star" Battousai found his tongue…

"You have no say Battousai. I am a God and whatever I say, goes. Got it?" he asked Battousai showing the boy no affection.

"Yeah…got it…" Battousai snarled walking out in a snap manner. He was so pissed right now. Wait until he got his hands on that little female. Oh, she'd wish she was never born!

For now, he just wanted to go to bed. He was tired of all the mindless aggravation.

Kaoru found herself back to her friends never forgetting the close encounter she had with death and with Unix of course. It reminded her of why she came here in the first place, of why in a sense she was just the perfect reason for life and peace.

"Kaoru… wow, you're really mad" said Misao who looked at the older girl in shock.

"Nah, maybe I'm a bit corky but I ain't madyet" Kaoru said…

The five women all walked away back to their huts feeling great relief that in some small way their friend and lady was saved by some strange dumb luck orby some heavenly wonders…

* * *

Battousai watched the moon as it looked down at him with endless beauty. Sighing he brought his eyes to the rough sea. The cliffs that held his castle in one place, became worn with each bitter lash from the wicked dark seas, and to Battousai he felt defeated. Nothing was going right, no matter how much he tried to find her, he could not. He was looking for someone he barely knew, only from her voice and from her aura he depicted her, but she was no where to be found in his endless field of females. Where was she? The woman he longed for so badly?

Was it so bad to have the unification of both good and bad? Battousai smirked at the thought. 'Well of course it is nimrod, you're not exactly going to go all gushy and really fall in love with her, you just want her to become stronger than Unix and the Devil, to rule all and have the consecrated virgin as a whore on your lap…only having days of bliss with her.'

Yet in the distance he saw on a cliff, a woman in a white dress with her hands holding her protectively from the cold wind that bit at her skin. She turned to him and smiled…

'_And so you find me…but you won't me in your black obsession…no no' she whispered…_

Battousai stumbled at the sight of her. Her face was barely seen but her eyes, he knew for a fact they were blue at the way they sparkled in the darkness. She has black hair and her voice, it resembles the tune of classical harps.

'Why virgin…why can't I truly see you, is it that you chose to taunt me…?'

Battousai closed his eyes, 'I will find you…and make you mine…it doesn't matter any longer, I shall wait all the eternities to have you just once as mine. To be my bitch, to be—my whore'

'Until then I guess'

* * *

**_Author's Latest: _**Well lately I've not been attentive to my other fics, I've been really in tie with my latest fic 'Whisper's of Evil' my newest original which stars Kenji as an evil baby who wants an innocent mommy, Kaoru therefore. I've been busy with that, but since I know my exams are drawing closer I decided to do a bigger update. Instead of updating my latest fic, I decided to reward all of you guys with a little taste for some 'Tasting an eternity.' I wanna say thanks a lot **_Kaoru Gal, _**you've been so sweet with just about everything and this update goes out to you chica, I hope you and everyone else liked the chappie, if it reeks then its all the pressure from school's fault. Well thanks for reading again all!

**_Latest Update: _**Bakumastu's Best Romance novel will be the update next! (Chapter 18—Coming tomorrow –Saturday/05th/05)

Thanks a lot everyone and take care sexy people!

Take care and rock on!

Bless…

Fhb.

* * *

Please review…

* * *


	9. The prophecy

**TASTING AN ETERNITY**

Fhb

BxK

**_Chap 8- - - - The Prophecy…_**

_--_

_--_

_--_

_Coming events cast their shadows before_

_(Campbell)_

_--_

_--_

Red-head lord to the Female Slave trade leaned into the fur chair of the dimly lit chamber.

"Are you understanding me?"

No answer.

"Are you understanding me _boy?"_

'Boy? Ughh, you'll take that one back for sure'

"Yes, my lord"

"Good." He paused. "As you should know, what's happening to our kind is nothing short of the prophecy…"

"Prophecy?" eyes of gold averted, a smirk dancing on his features, "how mundane" he whispered…

"Battousai" his name was pronounced deeply in a cold warning. "These prophecies are no lie…"

"If you say so…" cocky was his reply…

"Battousai, goddamn it" he slammed his fists into the dark Mahogany table, "can't you behave your bloody self for once. For once this isn't a joke, this isn't about you…" the irate demon hissed out.

Battousai wore cold features. His face devoid and his eyes staring right back into the demon's face.

"I wasn't expecting it so Unix…I never did" Battousai added darkly, his eyes emphasizing his cold tongue.

"So you say," a pause of dreaded silence swept over the both. Unix sighed, leaning back into his chair, feeling a certain loss since he pictured the doom of the demon's race in a vision he couldn't quite say he understood. It was like a blur, with nothing clearly shown, or comprehensive.

"Battousai…" the deep voice continued, "you and the other demons may think this as some stupid little joke. But I don't. It's serious. It's dreaded. Maybe once and for all, this may be the end of the demons…" he paused to see the young demon's eyes open in flinch of shock.

"What?" Battousai leaned forward, not quite sure what he just heard

"You're hearing me right boy. The end of our kind. The rebellion of the human beings." He drew a long sigh before finding his eyes on the floor, "The little mortal girl ---didn't you see the anger, the way she looked back at me. It's like I had no effect on her, none what's so ever, and whose to say her kind wouldn't follow her and do likewise and rebel?" he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, "recently Battousai, the demons have gotten a message from the deities and witches. They call it the end, I call it, the prophecy. The last days of our kind." He taunted the topic on the sensitive youth.

"What exactly Unix, did the deities and witches say?" Battousai asked uncertainly.

"Death," "Our death. There is going to be an uprising Battousai. One in which will be in the favour of the human beings, rebelling against all the evils of this earth. And my second guess tells me, it revolves strongly around the Consecrated Virgin." He pursed his lips leaning into the fur chair relentlessly.

Battousai swallowed deeply, "The Consecrated Virgin? What's she that whore, got to do with this?" Battousai lashed out, trying to feign the fact he wasn't interested in her.

"Everything…and then, just nothing. You see Battousai, the Consecrated Virgin, is a sacred vessel of goodness. Her body is the most enlightening of them all, she represents a flame of hope and life itself for people. I think, if I've read the blur I called a vision correctly, mankind will fight for their lady and she will fight for revenge…" Unix screwed his eyes, "it doesn't make sense, because the virgin doesn't possess hate, but revenge is form of hate itself, and for such a supreme body to do such a thing, it really says its our last days." He leaned forward.

"We have two options Battousai, and I swear you for one are not going to like them…the first, kill her"

"What? Kill her, why…i-its…we shouldn't…" Battousai snapped

"Two. We impregnate her body with the child of a demon itself. Nurturing her to rise on our defense. I however, will make her pregnant, and that means you and the other little demon-boys, will get your act together and restrain your dirty-minds. Rinse them clean from sensuality. I swear Battousai, I will kill you, if you touch her…and you will see this with ease if you ignore me…" the demon faltered not.

"How do you know of my crush on her Unix?" a cruel smirk danced his face.

"Knowing it's your filthy mind--knowing your hate for me and the devil, knowing your own dislike to share in the females…I wouldn't expect anything short of you. You survived death and reincarnated your own soul into a demon. Surely Battousai, nothing is more powerful…more sardonic, more betraying, than you and that soul of yours" he smirked to see Battousai grin.

"You'd like to touch and make her yours wouldn't you?" Unix broaden his smirk…

"Indeed, who wouldn't…" Battousai licked his lips at the thought.

"You're right." Unix facial expression changed into a serious grim one, "that's exactly why I'll kill you to emphasize my rules…from now on, all the blue and different coloured eye women will come straight to me. You my friend, will receive the green-eyes and the dirty bloods. Understood?" the demon stood from his chair.

Battousai's eyes cast low into Unix's own. Bubbling amber eyes felt the hate and sin of allowing this disgrace take what was rightfully his. Battousai felt his hands shake in anger and his brows sweat from erratic anger. 'You take what isn't yours…and I'll take what will soon be mine…'

Battousai stood to his feet, "you'll see Unix…" his whispered through gritted teeth, "the end…"

"Really, and are you the one who will put me to my doom?" Unix laughed at the thought.

"Maybe…you never know" Battousai left, storming out in all his rage.

Unix simply laughed hysterically, his laughter taunting the young demon as he walked down the dark hall.

'We'll see Unix whose laughing at the end of this…oh that we will' a smirk dancing on his serious-irate face.

_--_

_--_

_--_

In the East a warrior rode his trusty stead through the rain.

His black stallion darted across wet lands that resembled cemeteries as he came closer and closer to his future bride. His eyes, a colour of grey mixed with a hint of blue-green, came alive as the rain embossed those daring eyes. His middle path already destroyed from the rain, seem to fall in any direction he rode. With the wind and rain beating like daggers of silver on his trimmed body, he laced through the lands and provinces with nothing but his lady on his mind.

According to his kingdom, she was the one chosen for him, chosen to be the lady of his land and all the lands. Indeed it was an honour for him to accept his fairest lady's hand in marriage. They would propagate good and lead armies to victory. They would be meant, and be great for their good beliefs.

Aoshi Shinamori, the man that would take the hand of the Consecrated Virgin in marriage, was moving in full speed to meet the king and his bride. According to Aoshi, once the Consecrated Virgin is married and shares the first kiss of her husband, her attractive aura is broken, and any man can look at her without wanting to take her. Aoshi would share the first kiss and everything more with her. From a little boy, he waited all his life to see her. Most of his life was like a preparation just to have her hand in marriage. It was a tedious business being a prince and a lord.

But now, looking back at it, it was all worth it. He would have her hand, be happy, even in time to come have children and lead a life of nirvana. Such things were only thoughts and yet to come, thought Aoshi, for now he was only at the first quarter of his journey, and if fate wasn't a beast to him, just maybe this would work out flawless.

Aoshi rode under dark skies, making his horse splash through fields of water and debris. His horse was filthy and so was he. But there was no time to be clean, he needed to come forth and present himself to the king and his awaiting wife, Kamiya Kaoru.

Looking in the distance he could make out the scene of a town. Aoshi rode closer until he alas slowed the stallion to a halt.

Many young children hid from the hooded stranger. His horse restlessly stood on its position.

Aoshi waited for someone of a little age to speak on. He found no such one.

Aoshi strained his eyes through the rain searching for an adult.

"You there…" came a male voice.

Aoshi halted his horse.

"What's it that you want?" the man came forward a piece of wood in his hand.

"Are you going to smack me?" his spoke in a deep cold voice.

"If its money you want, we ain't giving you any stinkin' more. We're fedup of paying you thieves all the money we got. It's hard you know…but what's a lad like you know about a hard life? B'sides, even if you did come for money, there's only one of you, and thirty of us…" the man ended

Aoshi remained silent. He tried sorting the man's words, the man must have thought him to be a thief.

"So what are you lad…answer me" the man shouted.

Aoshi deciphered weather he should tell them he was a prince. If he did, they may rob him of all his money or worst, try to kill him. But they looked friendly, but not everyone seems the way they look.

"I am just a humble stranger on my way. I ask you landlord a place to sleep, some food and dry clothes…can you or can you not provide me?" Aoshi never turned to look at the man. His face was always kept to the North of him.

"You're not a thief?" the man lowered his piece of wood.

"No. Why would I be?" he asked interested.

"We've been plagued with thieves and scoundrels, there's nothing here for us but massacre and brokenness. All our livestock and produce from the fields are sold or stolen. Our little cash and few tools are robbed of us. Women and children, raped and killed, while the men of this village left to burry the bodies of the deceased. It's hard lad to determine whose friend or foe in this village. But as rough as it is, I can't deny a man a place to sleep and some food. Please young man…come down and I'll help you to some food and clothes." The man spoke.

"You are very humble. Yet, very stupid. You blindly accept me into your village though the consequences of a man like myself, killing your village is a huge possibility, yet your goodness blinds you by the things you do…why?" Aoshi was not sure why a man, who saw such death and pain, would allow this!

"Because there are some good people, and I can tell, you're one of them." The man spoke.

"What would you like humble landlord in return for your kindness?" Aoshi asked, still in a cold voice.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing" the man spoke.

"I can not give you nothing. I am a man, I am made of something, so it is sure, I can give something. Let me teach your people defense and how to fend your lives and your produce…" Aoshi volunteered.

"You would do such a thing…?" the man asked.

"I would" he answered.

"Very well. Descend from your stallion and follow on." The man spoke

Aoshi did as he was told. He followed some of the children who lead him to a deserted barn. He got off the horse and tied him to a pole. Petting the horse, he saw some small children peeking from the end of the door. Aoshi saw them and they hide. A small smirk played Aoshi's features.

"It's alright, you can come out." Aoshi spoke.

A little girl peeped her head. "It's okay, I'm not going to bite" Aoshi reassured.

The little girl came out from behind the door, she slowly approached with tiny steps.

Her big eyes stared at Aoshi who was petting the black horse. She swallowed. Not sure if she should trust the stranger.

"Come on" he called to her.

She walked a little further until she was a few feet from Aoshi.

Her eyes swept over the large animal. It was a bit intimidating for her, but she recited, it was okay.

"You like the horse?" he asked

She nodded cutely.

"You want to touch Lightning?" he asked a little softer.

She nodded no.

"Come on, its easy…" he demonstrated by petting the horse.

The horse, lay down, where the little girl moved back.

"See, he won't harm you…he couldn't harm a fly. Come on, try it" Aoshi spoke.

The little girl, uneasily approached the horse, until she was a few inches from the horse.

"Now gently, touch him" Aoshi spoke

She stooped down, placing her hand out. Closer she drew in until she withdrew her hand in a quick snap.

"Gently that's all, see" he took her hand and she panicked a bit, closing her eyes in fear.

Soft fur touched her skin, cracking open one of her eyes she saw she was touching the animal. She opened her two eyes, a smile forming on her face. Aoshi removed his hand, where she touched the horses hair, which she liked a lot since it resembled human's hair. Before Aoshi knew it, her little friends came running in, playing with the horse. The horse grew uneasy of its lying position, until it rose to its feet, shaking itself from the water. The little children squealed.

"Mister, I want to go on the horsie" a little boy said.

Aoshi lifted the bold little boy and placed him on the horse.

"Geddi up horse!" the little boy shook the reigns.

The horse never paid attention to one of them. Aoshi smiled before descending the child.

Aoshi saw at the entrance the landlord.

"I see the children like you already" the man spoke.

"Are you sure its me, or my horse?" Aoshi asked in a joke.

Both men laughed.

"I never had a chance to properly introduce myself, my name is Kang Sang, and this is my village, as you can see I'm a man who cares for my village, so I apologize for being rather rude using the piece wood in my hand to erhh um"

"It's okay…" Aoshi waved off.

"And who are you?" he asked

"My name is Aoshi…" he spoke.

"Alright Aoshi, follow me" he handed him an umbrella and they walked across to a huge establishment where noise could be heard. Actually it sounded like singing and partying.

The man closed the umbrella, opening the door for Aoshi. "Welcome to my village"

Aoshi entered, seeing many new faces. Men, women and children all ate and danced and singed. It was a warm feeling of home he got. So many days had gone that he forgot about his home.

"You must be dying for a good drink." The man escorted Aoshi to the bar counter.

"Let the man have a cup of sake. Well brewed" the landlord said.

"One cup of sake coming up" the bartender spoke

"So Aoshi, where do come from?" Kang asked.

"No where originally I guess. I'm like a wanderer." Aoshi spoke

"A wanderer aye?" the man spoke aloud.

"Yes…"

"So what exactly do you have in mind to fight off our rebels?" Kang asked

"I'm a strategist Mr. Sang, and I can't seem to say I know much about your enemies. Only that that the steal, kill and rape. I will however guarantee you I will work hard, so don't worry" Aoshi was handed the sake.

He took off the hood from his head, where the faces now seem to look at him from everywhere. Aoshi closed his eyes, whispering something under his lips before drinking the sake in a flush shot.

"Is it possible I may take a bath now?" Aoshi asked.

"No but of course." He paused, "Maleen, heat some water for Mr. Aoshi please. He is going to take a bath…"

Immediately several of the young girls stood.

Aoshi turned to the crowd, his handsome face greeting everyone. Girls felt as if their little hearts hurt from just the mere sight of him. Before Aoshi knew it, several women and girls swooned around him, holding his hands and gushing around him in flirtation.

"Mr. Aoshi, your bath is ready" the girl called Maleen spoke.

Aoshi stood, the group of females following him.

Aoshi followed the young woman where he thanked her lightly before entering the bath-house. "If you ladies would excuse me" Aoshi told the group. The girls smiled and giggled.

Aoshi lightly blushed when he heard one of them call him, 'material for loving'

Closing the door he went to his bath.

Stripping his clothes off, he entered the hot bath. He lightly sighed in relief.

Aoshi allowed his thoughts to trail from the ride through the lands to this new place, and as quick as it came, he found solace in thinking of his pretty bride. Aoshi smiled at thought of their marriage. 'I want kids…' thought Aoshi, 'I'm way too serious…' he thought.

Yeah, kids would do him well.

Aoshi rested in his bath, feeling like the future held more than what he anticipated.

_--_

_--_

_--_

_That Morning…_

"You know when I was small Kaoru, I wanted to get married to a prince" Misao spoke…

"Really, well that's nice…" Kaoru answered.

"But not any and any kind of a prince, a tall and handsome, scrumptious, sizzling dark haired man. You know I like them tall and lean, fine and divine" she giggled.

"Well at least you're not goofing off on demons anymore, that's good" spoke Kaoru.

"Actually Kaoru, I still think Battousai is hot, and that Sesshamarou one. They would be so fine if they were mine…" Misao went into a day-dream world

"Misao" Kaoru snapped her fingers, "they're evil, get that through your head. No friend of mine is going to like evil lords" Kaoru spoke

Misao pouted, "well you're no fun"

"Tough luck" Kaoru teased back

Kaoru and Misao was lead to an area where meals were served. They were in a long line, which made both girls a bit irritable.

"Can't we push in somewhere, oh I dunno, in the 'front?'" Misao shrieked

"No Misao, we can't. That's wrong" Kaoru spoke…

"Oh goodie, just what I need, somebody to burst my bubble" she stuck out her tongue.

"Misao, I'm hungry too, but come on…we can't exactly do anything" Kaoru explained

"Actually we can, and its called pushing in" she said flatly.

Kaoru rolled her eyes.

As the line kept going 'very' slowly, Kaoru heard more of Misao's whining.

She sang everything from her ABC's to her favourite love-sick poems. Then there were times she would go into her fantasy bishouhen world, and times she would act out plays, acting different voices of different characters.

"Misao, oh Misao, please stop it already" Kaoru begged.

To Kaoru Misao wasn't annoying, she was pestering.

Kaoru waited uneasily in the line afraid Misao would get them kicked out to the back of the line.

"Hey you, shut up!" somebody finally shouted out.

Misao stopped alright, stopped singing but not talking.

"Who you telling to shut up dog face?" Misao asked

"Ouuu" the crowd recited.

"You want to tell that to my face?" the woman asked

"No honey I want to tell that to your busted-ass face" Misao addressed scandalously.

"Misao stop" Kaoru spoke, moving in front of Misao to avoid her from lashing out.

"Look we're quite sorry…it won't happen again" Kaoru apologized.

"Ohh, and look who it is…the famous demon-hater. What's the matter, they kicked you out trance star because you're not good enough like your little friend behind you?" the woman knew how to brew trouble.

"Listen madam, I do not wish to be rattled so please stop" Kaoru spoke.

"Aww, she's a little baby…"

"Why don't you shut that mouth of yours you ugly witch" Misao shot back

"You want a piece of me?" the woman asked coldly.

"No ugly, I want the whole the thing, come on, let me teach you what it means to respect your superiors" Misao rattled

"I hope you don't mean yourself, look at you, you're not tall enough to fight against me"

"Oh bitch you're going down" Misao was pushing past Kaoru until a gong was lashed out.

'Saved by the gong' thought Kaoru.

There standing on the high steps was Lord Battousai.

His face was very serious and grim. Actually a little too serious.

"Good morning" he started in somewhat drained manner.

His eyes lost of its sensual-devious life. Licking his crackled lips, his blinked slowly over the field of females.

"Good morning Lord Battousai" the females dropped to their knees. Kaoru was left as the only one standing, since she didn't quite understand the routines here.

Getting the kinks out his neck, he rolled his neck around until he turned his head to the standing Kaoru. He growled lightly, it was because of her everything happened. He stared at her, his eyes looking deeply down into hers. He hissed out in anger, before exhaling the frustration.

Kaoru looked at Battousai a bit unsure of his facial expression. They way his eyes had lost its fire to burn her depths, made her look at him harder. His red hair and devoid face against the grey dark sky, sent shivers down her spine. She saw him clench his fists and then unclench them. He blinked his eyes, breaking the contact.

Misao pulled Kaoru's hand, who came crashing down.

"Bow to him…" Misao whispered.

Kaoru obliged.

Battousai took a few minutes before signaling the females to chant.

Raising two steady fingers, they chanted.

To Kaoru it was foreign. Battousai stood center and square listening to them. His soul became strong, on hearing the words:

_From the shadow we come, we burn our way through, we sit and indulge in aphrodisiacs, letting them feed our dead souls with life. Racing through our hollow bodies, we feast in sin, and enjoy the bliss of black tasting lust. Arise they shall…our lords…_

Battousai felt powered.

"Rise" he spoke proudly.

They stood to their feet looking onward that their lord.

"This morning you ladies will be given new lords" he stopped to sour a bit.

"Lord Unix, has told me the instructions in which he would like. So listen carefully. All blue and different eyed women will be in one group. This will be Lord Unix's group. My group will be the green, brown and black eyes women. They dirty bloods therefore. Please remember these instructions. If there is any room for nonsense I will see to it personally that the trouble-maker pays…" his eyes fell on Kaoru.

"That means you too maggot" he sardonically added.

Kaoru glared at him in a disgusted manner.

"Dismiss" he ended.

Kaoru found herself looking at Battousai who just watched over the females.

The line kept going, but Kaoru just stood watching him. Mesmerized by his filth, wanting so badly to smack him for the things he did, wanting to show him that he could not win against the side of good.

Battousai saw a hold up, gazing down at the line, he saw Kaoru.

She smiled at him. And then she began laughing.

Misao backed up.

Battousai arched a brow.

"Little mortal girl…" he called.

Kaoru looked up from her laughter-filled eyes…

"What's so funny?" he asked

She laughed aloud, "your death…" she kept giggling.

'That little rotten maggot! Ugggh! Oh today is her last day.'

"I just had about it with you little mortal. That was your last straw. Come here girl…right now" he shouted loudly, completely ticked off by her comment.

And as if things couldn't get any better, it did.

A grin came to Kaoru's face. Speaking like silver she retorted, "make me"

_--_

_--_

_--_

An: Okay peeps, I did another update and I'm very happy. I like updating now. It's fun, not boring. And I can do it as much I want now. Okay, back to the story, the story, is drawing to its center and you'll realize before the end, this story is a pretty short story. Not very long and hard to understand, so unlike the Bakumastu fanfiction I have. Anyways, I do hope that you like what's happening, I mean Kaoru can't only be a goodie-goodie, she's gotta have some spunk too, right? Well, I hope you like it and I thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter.

Thank you all of you and Juliet, I hope you like the update chica. I always think of you when I'm updating this story.

So thanks so much for reading and I can't wait to do another update for you guys.

Much love and peace to all. Remember spread some peace, it brings nations closer!

**Please review sweet darling people…**


End file.
